


To Conquer a Nation, First Disarm its Citizens

by OhHamilton



Series: The Benevolent Overlord [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender or Sex Swap, Ginny Weasley Bashing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light side bashing, M/M, Remus Lupin Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHamilton/pseuds/OhHamilton
Summary: We have now come to Part 5 of the Benevolent Overlord series. Harry is now in his Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Bonded to Severus and forced to hide it, he watches as the British Wizarding world falls out of balance and deeper into the harsh light wing.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Benevolent Overlord [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470167
Comments: 220
Kudos: 800
Collections: Bashing Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, everyone! I am hoping this chapter will help answer some questions from the previous part. I have a little fun with Ginny ;)

* * *

Harry had found a compartment on the Hogwarts Express and warded it to the hilt so that no one would notice it. He waited and when Hermione made her way by, snatched her in before locking the door behind them. She whirled indignantly, preparing to yell for being manhandled, but it melted away when she saw Harry.

“Not the welcome I was expecting, but hello to you too.” She laughed, giving him a tight hug.

He hugged her back before slumping down onto the chair.

“Sorry about that, Ginny and Ron have been stalking the train, I’m pretty sure they are looking for me and I just don’t want to deal with the confrontation. Though I imagine the longer I leave it, the worse it’ll be…” He trailed off.

If either of the two Weasley’s caught him in the Great Hall, it would be explosive, but perhaps he could use that to his advantage… Head off some of the rumours before they started.

“Why would they be looking for you?” Hermione queried. “I won’t be able to stay for long, I have Prefect duties.”

Harry jerked his head up, seeing the slightly pinched expression on Hermione’s face. “Only Prefect?” He asked softly and she jerked her head. Wisely, Harry decided to leave that one alone for now. Casting around for a change of topic, Hermione stepped in.

“You said you had news?” She queried.

“Yes!” He blurted loudly, unconsciously waving his hand to try and encapsulate everything that had happened. Her hand darted out, snatching it from the air and looking pointedly at the band on his finger.

“Um… so I got bonded? On my birthday?”

She arched a brow, silently demanding an explanation and settled back into the bench.

“So Dumbledore asked to meet with me on my birthday, but a couple of days before I went to see the twins, they told me that Ginny had been saying she and I had been in a secret relationship and that her mother was planning our wedding for during summer break.” He paused at Hermione’s horrified look.

“It’s not true of course, I’d never touch her. Anyway, Dumbledore met with me for lunch on my birthday and told me that Ginny was pregnant with my baby and that I needed to make an honest woman out of her. I tried to tell him that there was nothing between me and her, but he insisted, demanding we go to Gringotts where he tried to convince me again. He tried to bully me into signing a contract that had already been drawn up. It was criminal Hermione, but if I had signed it, it would have been binding, ignoring the fact it would have basically made me Ginny’s slave.”

He paused, exhaling heavily. “When I refused again, Dumbledore tried to force me to hand over the proxy for my Wizengamot votes and allow him to run the Potter account which has been locked since my parents died, thank Merlin. Hogrod, my account manager interceded, said that it would be illegal for Dumbledore to take my proxies and I declined his offer for assistance. We had to tell him I was married already so he would stop pushing for me to bond with Ginny.”

Raking his hands through his hair, Harry slumped back. “I had had a feeling he would try and pull something like that, so first thing in the morning of my birthday, I went to Gringotts to claim my inheritance. Hogrod had found the contract with Ginny and locked away the fucking thing as evidence against the daft bastard. Then he began looking through all of the contracts that could apply to me to see if there was something we could use to protect me from any further attempts. Eventually, he found an unfulfilled contract between the Black and Prince houses. It was the only one we could use as the rest were invalid; the other parties were married or too young, that sort of thing. Anyway, Hogrod requested the presence of the Prince Lord as soon as possible.”

Hunching back over again, he began to fidget with his ring. “It was Severus, Hermione, Severus was the Prince Lord. I know over the past year I have hinted that there was more to his and my relationship than met the eye. Well, when I started Occlumency, he saw that I was abused.” 

He exhaled heavily, staring fixedly at his ring. “When he found out and realised that I was going to have to face Riddle on my own, he started training me. Then, after that, we just spent time together last year, you know. You’ve seen how much he has changed with my defeat of Riddle. Anyway, we had… feelings for each other, but agreed nothing would happen until after I graduated. But Dumbledore forced my hand.

“Anyway, I’m rambling, Severus and I married and you can’t tell anyone.” Harry finally blurted and looked up. She was blinking rapidly, gnawing on her lip before eventually shaking herself.

“You’re still taking Potions right?” She asked finally and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Yeah, Madame Pomfrey is going to grade my work so there is no question of favouritism. She was the one who bonded us and Severus trusts her.” He relaxed a little more when Hermione nodded. “We told Sirius about what happened and now he is going to help with laying the groundwork with the neutral party so that once Dumbledore has driven the dark from Britain, we can make a move.”

After that, Harry asked about Hermione’s summer and they chatted for a little longer before Hermione glanced at her watch. “I have to go to a Prefect meeting; I’ll be back before we arrive ok?”

* * *

As promised, Hermione came back a few hours later with a curious expression on her face and Neville in tow.

“Padma Patil is Head Girl and Justin Finch-Fletchly is Head Boy. Ron is still a Prefect, which is criminal, but there were no Slytherin’s in the meeting.” She explained.

“OH! I’m so sorry, I forgot to tell you about that.” Harry flushed a little under Hermione’s intense gaze. “Slytherin has been disbanded. Severus is no longer the Head of Slytherin, the Slytherins are going to be redistributed amongst the other houses and all new students will be sorted by meeting with the remaining Heads before school starts for the year.”

Her expression was utterly horrified. “They can’t do this! What the hell is going on?!”

He shrugged. “They are trying to squash out the dark, Slytherin is seen as the home of Dark wizards and witches. Severus’ quarters were shrunk because he is no longer a Head. Regardless, whatever happens, we have to try and help whoever ends up in Gryffindor because I guarantee we will get some and it won't be pretty.”

“I bet we get Malfoy.” Hermione laughed. “Think about it, he’s not clever enough for Ravenclaw, he’s only in the top 15 in our year. He’s not kind enough for Hufflepuff but he is certainly brash enough for Gryffindor.”

Harry gaped, he had to concede she had a point. They all shared a look and burst into laughter. It was funny and shouldn’t be. Malfoy was going to hate Gryffindor and Gryffindor was going to hate him.

Neville took the opportunity to ask what the rest of Harry's summer had been like and so they spent the rest of the trip chatting and catching up.

* * *

All too soon, the train was pulling in at Hogsmeade and everyone was disembarking. Hermione helped chivvy everyone along and Harry quietly waited with her so that neither was left alone with people they didn’t trust. Neville moved off to join Luna and the pair headed off to the castle together. Harry and Hermione spotted a bunch of students without house allocations and realised that their houses would be announced at the feast tonight.

They jumped on one of the last carriages, awkwardly squashed together to try and escape Ron and Ginny. The pair barged on anyway. Ginny had been made Prefect along with Colin Creevy who was chattering incessantly. Ginny and Ron kept trying to start a conversation with Harry or Hermione, but Colin wouldn't stop talking. They frantically suppressed their amusement, encouraging Colin in his enthusiasm until they reached the castle.

Extracting themselves from the carriage, Harry and Hermione swiftly made their way into the Great Hall. He couldn't help but notice the cluster of unhoused students by the staff table, and the fact there were now only three long tables. They were moving towards their seats when Ginny's strident voice cut through the chatter.

"Harry James Potter! I don't know what is wrong with you, but your behaviour is entirely unacceptable. You are my betrothed and should behave as such! You vanish all summer and completely ignore me after…" She paused and flushed as if suddenly realising where she is.

"Ginny, I don't know how many times I have to say this." Harry sighed, turning to face the girl. "There is nothing between us, there has never been anything between us and there never will be. I saw that pathetic excuse of a contract you and your mother drew up. I will never sign that abomination. It's too late for you anyway," He smirked and lifted his left hand, flashing his ring, "I've married already and nothing can break the bond."

Her face flushed an ugly red that clashed horribly with her hair. "How dare you! You belong to me! And after everything we did! After everything I gave you! I saved myself for you! I-"

Harry couldn't help it, he burst into laughter, bending in half with the force of it. He had to support himself on Hermione to stop from falling to the floor. Hermione gave him a droll look as he struggled to control his mirth.

"I'm sorry Ginny, the idea of you saving anything for me is a bit ridiculous. We both know you've fucked most of the boys in my year and yours too I bet. Dumbledore told me you got yourself knocked up though. Good luck to you and whoever the father is."

There were gasps through the hall at his coarse language and she went a darker red in fury, screeching loudly before storming from the hall.

"If we are all done with the dramatics?" McGonagall's voice could be heard easily over the whispers filling the hall.

Ron had opened his mouth, assumedly to shout at Harry, but closed it at her words. Glaring furiously, he stormed after his sister. Harry shared a look with Hermione before sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Once the last student sat, food immediately appeared, and everyone dug in.

McGonagall stood at her seat and gazed around the hall, expression stern. It hardened when it landed on the group on unhoused students.

“Welcome back for another year of schooling at Hogwarts!” She proclaimed. “Please continue to enjoy the feast, once more we have much to get through. As occurred last year, we have again completed an extensive review of Hogwarts structure and curriculum and have made further changes.”

She paused, once again looking to the huddle of unhoused students. “It has been the decision of myself, and backed by the Ministry, that Slytherin House should henceforth be disbanded.”

Immediately, talking sprung up around the hall and Harry risked a glance at Severus to see he was focusing entirely on his plate, expression blank. The only indicator anything was wrong was his white-knuckled grip on his cutlery.

“As such,” McGonagall continued and the chattering died down. “The Sorting Hat has been retired. Instead, we have met with those existing students and those students who are starting Hogwarts for the first time this year to discuss their strengths and weaknesses individually. A panel has carefully placed each student in their most appropriate house.”

She extracted a large scroll of parchment and adjusted the glasses on the end of her nose. “I will call your name, followed by your house. As you can see, the house banner is hanging from the front end of the table, please go join your allocated table quickly and sit down to enjoy the feast.”

McGonagall peered at the students one last time before unrolling the scroll. “Beginning with our newest First Years, they are sorted as such…”

And so, the sorting went on, the mass by the staff table slowly decreasing, the new students being welcomed with open arms until she started in on the existing students. Ravenclaw met them with silence, Hufflepuff met them with looks of distrust and the Gryffindors hissed as they were allocated at least one Slytherin boy and one girl for each year. The seventh years grew progressively more rigid in their stance, trying not to look like they were huddling together for safety.

Finally, they reached the seventh years. The hall held its breath.

“Tracey Davis – Hufflepuff”

“Daphne Greengrass – Ravenclaw”

“Draco Malfoy – Gryffindor”

There was an immediate uproar and Harry could swear he saw a malicious gleam in McGonagall’s eyes. Malfoy paled further before moving towards the table filled with red and gold, but no one moved to let him in. With a huff, Harry budged Hermione who created space between them.

“Malfoy!” Harry’s voice cut through the hubbub easily and the blonde looked at him with slightly wild eyes. “There’s space here.”

He couldn’t blame the blonde for hesitating, thankfully he didn’t reject the offer like Harry had once done so callously and slid into the gap. He didn’t plate any food, instead, he watched nervously as the remainder of his house were sorted.

“Theodore Nott – Hufflepuff”

“Pansy Parkinson-” Draco inhaled sharply. “Gryffindor.”

The blonde breathed out, expression pained, Harry exchanged a look with Hermione who rolled her eyes and shuffled further away, making space between her and Malfoy.

“Parkinson! Over here!” She called.

The girl slid into the offered gap and Harry could see from the corner of his eye, the pair grip the hands of each other under the table.

“You should eat,” he murmured quietly, “The food won’t stay much longer.”

Malfoy jerked, before reaching for the food in front of him and began adding some to his and Parkinson’s plates as Blaise Zabini was sorted into Ravenclaw.

“Now that that is out of the way, I would like to take the time for our usual beginning of year announcements. We have a new History Professor; Professor Black, who has revitalised the History curriculum. I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is named aptly and those caught trespassing without appropriate supervision will be punished harshly. No Zonko’s or Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products are permitted within school grounds and spell casting is prohibited in the corridors.

"We are also instituting the Apprenticeship programme once more. As such, you may see Apprentices with their Masters as the year continues. For those of you in seventh year who are interested in pursuing your Mastery, speak with the appropriate Professor. Just remember, only the best can be accepted, Masteries require a lot of time and effort to accomplish.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry about the wait, with Christmas drawing nearer, it seems that my ability to post during the week is diminishing. It has been crazy hot here, and the threat of bush fires are a bit daunting for my family, so that has been a little nuts...
> 
> I am most of the way through re-working Part 7, which is cool, but I think it might need more content... I seem to have forgotten to include smut towards the latter end of it, and that desperately needs to be rectified. 
> 
> I managed to reply to come of the comments, I will work on some more tonight, and maybe over the weekend depending on how crazy my mother goes with Christmas prep...
> 
> Anyway, on with the chapter! I also give you some smut and a smidge of fluff at the end ;)

* * *

Hermione and Ron helped the other Prefects chivvy the new Gryffindors up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. Harry, much to their confusion, stuck by Malfoy and Parkinson, trying his best to act as a buffer between the other Gryffindors who had already begun to throw hateful looks at the pair.

The three were some of the last to climb through the portrait hole and the rest of the seventh years were already there and waiting.

“Step aside Harry.” Ron sneered. “It’s time we get our own back.”

“No Ron. I will never step aside from things that are wrong. I will not allow you to do this.” Harry stood firm before Malfoy and Parkinson and was proud to see Hermione work her way around the crowd to stand at his side.

Rob scoffed. “Yeah like you’re standing aside after you got my sister knocked up. You’re such a bloody liar Harry, always have been. I don’t know why I bothered with you. And you!” He rounded on Hermione. “I see how it is, I see where you stand. I’m embarrassed by you Hermione, I thought so much better of you.”

Hermione lifted her chin and squared her shoulders. “I am beside Harry, as his friend, where I have always belonged. And I will stand between you and the wrong you try to commit, as always.”

Dismissing him with a sniff, Hermione whirled and smiled at the bewildered girl behind her. “Hey Parkinson, want to see your new dorm? We can set your bed up next to mine.”

“It’s Pansy, and please.” The dark-haired girl replied quietly and was soon led off, but not before casting a bewildered glance at Malfoy.

Harry glanced back, catching Malfoy’s eye and jerking his head towards the boy’s stairs. The blonde nodded and followed as Harry moved through the crowd that parted grudgingly. Silently, they reached the dorm and Harry quickly indicated the other boy should settle on his bed and drew the curtains around the pair. An expression of alarm washed over the ex-Slytherin’s face when Harry spelled the curtains shut and cast a silencing charm over them.

“I would apologise for not taking your hand on the train in First Year, but you were a bully and I don’t take well to bullies.” Harry blurted. “Instead, I am willing to offer a fresh start. I have seen how different you are since the rise and fall of the Dark Lord. What is being done to Slytherin is criminal and with me and Hermione by your side, you stand a chance of surviving the year. I know you don’t think much of us Gryffindors, but they can be downright vicious when they want to be.”

Malfoy stared long and hard at him, gauging him. “Why are you doing this Potter? Why are you protecting me?”

“Don’t take it personally, Hermione and I had already discussed protecting whatever Slytherins ended up in our house. You might not like it, but if you try to go it alone, any of you Slytherins, Gryffindor will eventually destroy you.” He paused, reaching out to peek through the curtains and seeing that no one had followed them to the dorm yet.

“Just think about it ok?”

Malfoy nodded before moving to get off the bed and find his own. His was furthest from the fire but was tucked in the corner, thankfully with Harry’s bed between it and the others.

“Malfoy, you should ward your bed and your things. They will try to ‘prank’ you. I’ll help however I can, but it’s going to happen. It happened to me all fourth year.”

Malfoy inclined his head before withdrawing his wand and beginning to cast at his bed and trunk. Harry dragged himself up and began doing the same to his.

* * *

The next morning, Malfoy had a small mountain of red and gold glitter dumped on him, while Harry was smothered in green and silver. He had to stifle a laugh, knowing that Severus would get a kick out of him sporting his husbands’ old colours. Harry tried to help Malfoy banish the glitter, but it stubbornly clung to their hair and skin.

With a shrug, Harry began to dress for the day before heading down to the common room. They met up with Hermione and Parkinson and they made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione tried everything she could think to get rid of the glitter but eventually gave up. Harry could only wave her worries away; as far as pranks go, this was relatively harmless, so he wasn’t overly bothered, though Malfoy did seem irritated by the constant glitters of red and gold.

Everyone seemed to take great pleasure in laughing at their expense, but Harry just shrugged it off and encouraged Malfoy to follow his lead. It was odd, the four of them sitting together, but Hermione and Parkinson started up a conversation about Ancient Runes and soon, all four of them were talking and eating happily. Harry did catch a flash of amusement from his husband, knowing that he looked quite ridiculous with his black, green and silver hair.

Lupin strode down the Gryffindor table, handing out schedules as he went. Harry received his and saw he had no free periods due to his accelerated schedule for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Of which he had both first up this morning. He almost groaned when he saw the afternoon double was for Defence Against the Dark Arts. While he loved the subject, he knew that it wouldn’t be pretty for the new Gryffindors.

Checking in with Hermione, Neville and the ex-Slytherins, he saw that he had two classes for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy with them and the third classes for both subjects fell on their free periods. Thankfully, today they could stay together as a group, though Neville didn’t take either subject, he would only be joining them for Defence Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon.

Neville excitedly told them about how Professor Sprout was looking to hire him as her Apprentice next year, so he would be helping out in the Greenhouses whenever he had a free period as a way of preemptively accruing apprenticeship hours. They would only count if he graduated with the required grades, but they were all sure he would succeed.

Classes dragged by with Harry sticking close to Malfoy and Hermione to Parkinson, they averted the worst of the hexing from the other students and those curses and jinxes that hit were easily reversed. As yet, no professor had been present for the bullying, but Harry knew it was only a matter of time. If the professors ignored it, the students would take that as license to harass the ex-Slytherins as much as they wanted. Harry doubted it would go any other way and dreaded the day it would come. 

They had retreated to the library that night after dinner to avoid any further confrontations. Harry desperately wanted to see Severus but was worried about leaving Malfoy alone for the night.

Hermione caught him fidgeting for the umpteenth time and smiled softly. “Go, I’ll sort it out, don’t worry.”

He smiled gratefully back. “You’re the best ‘Mione.” He replied, ignoring the curious looks from the other two.

He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, stuffing his things in his bag. Darting into the alcove that would let him into the Chamber, he extracted his cloak and covered himself in it just in case. While the danger within the school had been directly diminished, there were still eyes everywhere. He no longer had any possible reason to be seeing Severus regularly. He now kept his cloak tucked into the bottom of his bag so when the opportunity presented, he would be able to sneak off for a little alone time.

He walked to the carving that would put him out in the alcove by Severus’ office. Finding the door closed and warded, Harry went to move on but hesitated a moment, marvelling that he could feel his husbands magic layered protectively over the door and walls. He couldn’t resist trailing his hand over the door, the magic licked and curled around the tips of his fingers.

Hoping he wouldn’t be waiting too long, he trotted down the hall to the secondary entrance to the Potion Masters quarters and let himself in. He slipped the cloak from his shoulders, dumping his bag by the door and toeing off his shoes. Harry padded towards his chair before freezing. He was horrified to see what Severus meant by ‘diminished rooms’. He was pretty sure the Head Boy and Girl’s rooms were bigger than this. This must be the smallest that McGonagall could make a Professor’s rooms and still be within the bounds of the school charter.

Harry could see how it was a pale reflection of the cosy space it had once been. The extra doors had all disappeared, only the one leading to the bedroom remained. It was wrong on so many levels and he felt, once more, the hot lance of rage rush through him. He had almost died, so many times, had been abused, neglected and cast aside, for this. The removal of Riddle was supposed to have restored balance to the wizarding world. Instead, he had paved the way for an even worse tyrant to take his place.

He wasn’t sure how long he spent lost in thought but came abruptly back to himself at the feeling of hands running from his shoulders to his hands, long fingers lacing with his own. Glancing back and up, Harry couldn’t help the soft smile that graced his face.

“Everything is so fucked.” He commented, glancing back around the small sitting room.

“Indeed.” Severus replied drily.

His dark eyes searched Harry’s face and he flushed and had to look away. He had missed the older man, had missed their quiet times together, had missed their growing intimacy, but didn’t know how to ask for what he needed.

Long fingers tucked under his chin, forcing his eyes up. Finally, when green met black, the dark orbs softened. Warm lips pressed to his in a lingering kiss and strong arms wrapping him up tightly. Harry couldn’t help but sigh, melting into the embrace. The tightness in his chest unwound a little as the smell and feel of home surrounded him once more.

Backing off a little, Severus gazed down at him. “Was there anything you needed to talk about?”

Harry could only shake his head. With a smirk, he was led to the bedroom which was also diminished. He frowned but was soon distracted by hands slowly stripping away his school robes, his Gryffindor tie dropping to the ground quickly.

“I hate seeing you dressed as a schoolboy.” Severus’ voice was silky as it slid over his skin. Warm lips began trailing along his neck and shoulder, sucking and biting gently.

Moaning, Harry tilted his head to grant better access. “I’ll be sure to not wear my robes or tie in future.”

He could feel those deliciously dextrous hands parting the buttons on his shirt, trailing over the skin of his chest as they worked their way down to his trousers.

“That would be appreciated.” Was breathed into his ear before the lobe was nibbled and the shirt was tugged free and pushed from his shoulders.

His brain finally kicked into gear and he began the painfully slow process of trying to find and undo every button on the Potion Master’s robes. It was made especially difficult by the fog of desire that was clouding his mind. He had barely made it halfway down the man’s chest when he felt his trousers slip to his ankles.

One hand slid into his pants to cup his aching cock, the other slipped around the knead his arse cheek. His brain shorted out completely as long fingers crept inwards, teasing over his entrance. Knees weak, a loud moan tore itself from his throat, hands fisted in the robes he had been attempting to remove. With one firm stroke to his cock, he came, exploding all over his husbands’ fist.

As his orgasm receded, embarrassment set in and his cheeks flamed when Severus chuckled roughly.

“I see you have missed me.”

Harry nodded, slumping down on the edge of the bed. He had grown used to their active sex life but had not had the headspace to do anything on his own the last few days, too lonely and worried. He looked up to see Severus spelling his robes away with a wave of his wand.

“Harry, let’s not spoil our night with worries and insecurities. Can you put it all aside and just enjoy my company for the night?” The please was implied and Harry nodded once more, forcibly pushing his insecurities away to lay back on the bed.

With an affectionate smirk, Severus climbed onto the bed with him, stripping away his pants and cleaning away the cooling come. Harry settled as the older man laid over him, body pressing him down into the mattress. Once more, warm lips descended onto his, teasing, enticing, begging for entrance. With a quiet sigh, Harry finally surrendered, allowing all his thoughts and worries to drift away as pleasure consumed him. The wet muscle invaded his mouth, tasting, playing, telling a story filled with affection.

Hands roamed over his body and he couldn’t help but arch into the touch, legs falling wide. He could feel Severus’ hips settle within his thighs, their cocks brushing together. His responded immediately, hardening as the confident form above him rocked. Dextrous fingers slid along his hip, squeezing between them to slide behind his balls and caress his entrance. He wasn’t sure when the oil had been introduced, but he could feel the slick easing the way as a finger slid inside him.

Harry arched, moaning, nails clawing at Severus’ shoulders as that finger drove into him. One finger became two, became three. Suddenly, he was empty, bereft, and he cried out. Then his heart swelled, feeling the thick head of his husbands’ cock nudging at his entrance, easing its way in. They both moaned when the head popped past the ring of muscle. With tiny thrusts and gentle rocks, Severus worked his way in, stretching and filling Harry to where he thought he would sob from it all.

When finally, he was fully seated, Harry could only pant and hang on, pleasure and emotion storming through him. He was home, was whole, was not alone. Severus shuddered over him and eventually, the words murmured in his ears penetrated the haze that coated his mind.

“…So good Harry, you feel so good my love, you take me so well. You are perfect my Harry, exquisite, you feel so good around me.”

The words were almost a chant, a litany of praises and soothing words that made Harry flush with pleasure. He relaxed under the onslaught and eventually rocked against the cock buried deep in his arse.

Severus moaned loudly, taking the signal and beginning to gently fuck him, picking up the pace as he went, thrusting deep and long. Harry whined as his knees were thrown over Severus’ elbows, hands gripping his hips, and he thrust again, nailing his prostate. He could only lie there, forearms pressed against the headboard as he was broken open by his husband. The older man was relentless, driving home as Harry wailed with pleasure.

A hand slid from his hip to grip his cock, stroking firmly until he came, splattering his seed all over his chest. Lost in the moment, he barely noticed Severus’ shuddering hips and gasping breath as he joined him in release.

He fully came back to himself, clean, warm and wrapped in Severus’ arms. The older man’s soft breath ghosting over the back of his neck. Summoning his wand to his hand, he set an alarm for 5 am so he would be able to sneak back to the tower before anyone woke and allowed himself to drift towards sleep.

“I love you.” He murmured quietly just before he surrendered to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I have a new chapter for all you patients sods who are still reading along. The good news is that I have just finished updating and reviewing Part 7, and have actually made a start on Part 8. I wasn't feeling overly inspired but a few scenes jumped out at me, so I managed to start writing, this means that I am actually getting into the true end game and the final part of this series. If it ends up extending beyond Part 8, I may actually scream, but the story really doesn't feel like I have much more to get through. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Severus was reeling.

He had been delighted when he had felt the wards twinge earlier that night telling him that Harry had let himself into his rooms. He had quickly wrapped up his meeting with one of his Ravenclaw OWL students. Walking briskly – he did not hurry – he entered the lounge room to find Harry lost in thought. It had taken very little to entice the younger man into a bout of lovemaking. It had been everything he had been missing. Harry had passed out following their mutual orgasms and he had carefully cleaned them up, tucking them both in bed.

He had been lying, holding the younger man, simply enjoying the warmth and comfort of having him in his arms when Harry had stirred, summoning his wand to presumably set an alarm before settling back down to sleep.

What had thrown him for a loop, was the three quiet words sighed into the night.

_“I love you.”_

Severus had never expected to hear those words directed at him, had never expected to hear them from Harry. While he knew there was affection and real feelings between the two of them, he also knew they were both very emotionally damaged with a lot of baggage. He believed that they would form a good partnership based on mutual affection and trust. He had expected that they would continue to negotiate their way through their joined lives. He knew they had planned on attempting to have a relationship once Harry had finished Hogwarts, but he had not expected it to happen. Instead, he had expected someone else, someone younger, to snap up the other man before he had a chance. He knew their marriage had been rushed and early and very convenient.

Not once had the thought crossed his mind that he might find love.

But now that he considered the idea, considered the words and how they were normally used, what they were supposed to encompass. Severus found that… They weren’t entirely inappropriate for how he felt.

While he found the word rather trite and cliché, it… fit. Perhaps, he should somehow find a way to reciprocate. Pressing a kiss to Harry’s shoulder, he settled down and let sleep claim him.

* * *

Far too early the next morning, Severus was jostled awake by Harry slipping from the bed.

“Shhh, go back to sleep. It’s 5 am, I have to get back to the tower.” Harry murmured and he felt lips brush his forehead. He drifted back to sleep to the sounds of Harry getting dressed.

He could have sworn he felt another kiss, and another quiet profession of love before sleep claimed him once more.

* * *

Two hours later, his own alarm went off. He woke refreshed and sated. While it saddened him that his bed was empty and cold, he knew that this was their new normal and had best get used to it. He knew there was nothing anyone could legally do about his marriage with Harry, but others could certainly make their lives very difficult.

He showered, ensuring he washed his hair thoroughly before dressing carefully in his favourite teaching robes. He had his seventh years today and he relished in the way Harry’s eyes would track him as he lectured.

Striding through the halls, he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Sitting down, a mug of his favourite coffee appeared in front of him. His eyes drifted across the hall as he downed the hot brew. He could see his Slytherins were clustered together across the three remaining tables. The Hufflepuffs were ignoring them, as were the Ravenclaws, but the Gryffindors were a worry.

He could see the hateful glares from the house of red and gold. He watched as Harry entered with Longbottom, Draco, Pansy and Granger. He could see the three Gryffindors were actively bookending his Slytherins, protecting them from the seething hatred of the masses. A wave of gratitude washed over him, watching his husband doing everything he could to protect the Slytherins who had been shoved into his house.

_The Prophet_ was delivered as he mused on any way in which he could help his old students, and he flicked open the paper to a headline that screamed at him.

_Slytherin Disbanded!_

_We have received confirmation from inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall has removed Slytherin house. This move is supported by the Ministry and the Minister of Magic himself, Albus Dumbledore. It follows in line with the Ministries growing hard stance on the practice and proliferation of the Dark Arts in the wake of the defeat of the Dark Lord once known as Voldemort._

_While many have praised the new measures being enacted by the Ministry for protecting those vulnerable in our society, some can’t help but wonder if this is a step too far. While it was considered reasonable and practical to carry out raids and tighten laws on Dark artefacts and the practice of Dark magic, can an entire house at Hogwarts, filled with children, really be considered such a threat to our way of life?_

_Minister Dumbledore had this to say on the matter: “We are no longer willing to employ the wishy-washy policy-making of previous leaderships. As such we will remain firm in our conviction that the Dark Arts, in all their forms, are an ongoing threat to our way of life and will be treated as such. I can fight only for something that I love, love only what I respect, and respect only what I at least know. What I know is that Slytherin house and everything it stands for is a stain on our society.”_

_Headmistress McGonagall provided the following statement: “It has been my decision as Headmistress, with the support of the Ministry, that Slytherin House shall be disbanded henceforth. While we acknowledge that it is a radical move, we believe that by integrating the Slytherin students into the other houses, we will prevent the proliferation of the Dark Arts. No longer will Slytherin House offer a haven, a den iniquity, in which the Dark Arts can bloom.”_

_At this point, my faithful readers, we can only wait and see how this latest change will impact our society._

Below the fold, another article caught his eye.

_Apprenticeship Programme Reinstated_

_It seems that it is a time of change within Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmistress McGonagall has elected to implement the ancient Mastery program which was once provided through Hogwarts as a method of secondary education. In more recent history, students have had to leave Britain in order to seek Masters willing to take on Apprentices. With this decision, more of the youth of the British Wizarding community can remain on home soil instead of running the risk of being exposed to unsavoury elements outside of our borders._

_Initially disbanded in the forties, there had been diminishing interest in the programme with the ongoing war both inside and outside of the wizarding community. Now that peace has prevailed at last with the Light safely in power, it seems it is now time for some of the old ways to return. We can only hope with this, that the quality of education and services provided within our community will improve._

_Headmistress McGonagall commented that “The man who has no sense of history, is like a man who has no ears or eyes. We can only hope to learn from the past; to revitalise that which is useful; to carve away that which holds us back; to implement that which will encourage new growth.”_

He set the paper aside, coldness settling in his bones and focused instead on his eggs. It was eerily similar to the speech Umbridge had given at the beginning of Harry’s fifth year. Except without the pomp.

Unable to resist, he flicked his eyes to the Gryffindor table and managed to catch his husbands gaze. Harry looked deeply worried and Draco was paler than usual as he cradled a cup of tea. He watched, equal parts amused and horrified as the two Weasleys muscled in on the group. Ginevra almost sitting in Harry’s lap as she tried to talk to him. He caught her hand slipping over Harry’s cup and knew that she was once again trying to dose him with potions.

Ginevra then distracted Hermione so that Ronald could do the same to Granger and a spike of alarm ran through him. Harry was protected by his rings, but Granger did not have the same. The next second, Ginevra had been dumped on the floor and was shrieking at the top of her lungs. Ronald was yelling and getting in Harry’s face.

He debated rising when he saw Lupin stand and stride over to the arguing group. Ginevra’s wails were cut off abruptly when someone silenced her. The disgusted expression on Granger’s face suggested it might have been her. Ronald had removed his wand and was jamming it into Harry’s throat, who stood calmly, poised, waiting as he was verbally berated.

“What is the meaning of this?” Remus’ voice cut over the top of the vile rant pouring from the male redheads’ mouth.

The wand disappeared and Weasley turned with an obsequious smile. Severus couldn’t quite catch the quiet words exchanged, but then Weasley was helping his sister up from the floor and escorted her quietly from the room.

Harry and his group of friends re-settled at the table and his heart sank when Granger reached for her goblet and took a mouthful. The young witch shook her head and attempted to re-enter the conversation but he could see how she struggled past the effects of the potion. No one had noticed as yet, but he knew the symptoms would be setting in soon.

Rising, Severus strode from the Great Hall, ducking into a side passage, he disillusioned himself and hid in an alcove where he believed Harry would walk past. It was a frustrating wait but soon, he could hear the chatter of conversation. Just as Harry passed in front of the alcove, he reached out and yanked the other man in, immediately casting a notice-me-not and pressing Harry back against the wall.

“Harry, it’s me.” He could see how his voice immediately calmed the younger man.

“Severus?” Harry breathed. “What on earth?”

“Granger has been dosed. Weasley put something in her goblet. You need to get her to the hospital wing so that Poppy can take evidence of what has been done. She is trying to fight the effects, but she won’t be able to for long.”

Harry shook his head. “I gave her an amulet; she should be protected.”

“I could see the potion taking effect, either your amulet is not enough against this potion or she is not wearing it.” Severus replied.

He couldn’t resist pressing the line of his body hard against Harry and relished in the moan this elicited. Tangling his hands in Harry’s hair, he drew the younger man into a fierce kiss.

They parted panting, and Severus breathed into Harry’s ear. “Don’t forget, get Granger to Poppy as soon as you can.”

He snuck out of the alcove, avoiding the confused Gryffindors in the hallway and sneaking back to his quarters.

* * *

Harry watched Hermione through Charms. She was slowly growing more dazed and unfocused, her complexion was paling, growing wan and drawn. Harry was working with Malfoy on filling their pot with water from their wands, and Hermione was supposed to be working with Parkinson but she could barely focus. His sense of unease deepened when her expression turned dreamy and she sighed.

Harry exchanged a worried glance with Neville who was working nearby with Dean. Malfoy and Parkinson didn't know her well enough to know when something was wrong. More and more he was forced to accept that Severus had been right.

Hermione had been dosed. 

Cutting his eyes to where Weasley was sitting with Seamus, he noticed the redhead kept glancing at Hermione, almost as if he was checking on her, waiting to see her reaction.

Charms dragged by. Hermione didn't even care when Flitwick took points from her for not paying attention; she had dreamily cast _Aguamenti_ and caused water to cascade over the edge of her desk and onto the floor. The half-goblin frowned and continued with the lesson without further comment. 

When the bell finally went to signal the end of the period, Harry shoved his things in his bag and half jumped on his friend. Hermione squawked, indignant at being handled so roughly.

"'Mione I'm not feeling good." He blurted quickly, the lie tightening in his chest. "Help me to the hospital wing." 

He caught her eyes drifting, longingly, to Weasley and knew he was running out of time.

"Please 'Mione?" 

He could see Malfoy and Parkinson were confused. Exchanging a significant glance with Neville, he hustled Hermione towards the hospital wing. Neville would keep an eye on the other two. 

After a few paces, he turned and realised she wasn't following him, but gazing, dazed, after Weasley. Grabbing her elbow, he began towing her towards the hospital wing. He could feel her stumbling along, constantly looking over her shoulder to where she had last seen Weasley.

They were a couple of corridors from the wing when Hermione began actively resisting, her voice soft and dreamy as she insisted she had to find Ron.

"Please Harry, I have to find Ron, have to apologise to him for being so rude. I hope he takes me back…" She trailed off.

Harry tried to fix his most wounded expression on his face. "Please 'Mione, I need you to help me to the Hospital Wing, after you can go find Ron ok?"

She tugged on her arm, and Harry began physically dragging her until they rounded the corner and made it through the doors. The smell of antiseptic soothed him, and he closed the door, casting a mild locking charm to try and keep her in. 

"This will give you a chance to think of what you want to say to him. You want to get your apology just right yeah?" He commented desperately as Hermione tried to move him out of the way.

She paused, nodding before sinking into a nearby chair, her expression dreamy. Madame Pomfrey strode out from her office, a frown creasing her face.

"Mr Potter!" She began and he realised that she had felt his locking charm on her doors through the wards.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration is trickling in for part 8... it's slow hard work because I've already tackled most of the easy content before, now it's getting into the harder stuff... It's weird reading the Severus I'm currently posting, then having to go write something completely different for him where I'm up to.
> 
> I'm worried that my story is going too weird? But I can't see any other way of taking the plot and continuing to have all the pieces fit. I know that it's my story and I can write it how I like, but still. In order for the story to make sense, it has to fit together and I now have some rather odd plot lines... They just kind of snuck up on me. A lot of them have foreshadowing in this part, so I guess I'll see the initial response from everyone. 
> 
> Anyway, here is a fresh chapter for you all.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry exclaimed desperately. "I feel weird Madame, I'm worried I could have been dosed with a potion." He ignored the tightness in his chest as he cut his eyes to Hermione who was oblivious to their conversation.

The woman paused, taking in the dreamy expression and pale complexion. Her eyes hardened. "I see, perhaps I should run a test to check. If you could move away from my doors?"

She pointed for him to stand a bit in front of and to the side of Hermione and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course." He moved where indicated and saw the jet of light from the test skim by him and hit Hermione. The fuzzy-haired brunette didn't react, too busy mumbling under her breath.

A strip of parchment materialised from the tip of the Matron’s wand and he watched, nervous, as the woman skimmed down it. Her frown deepened when she reached the bottom of the document and she looked up to Harry. Waving her wand once more, a silencing charm enclosed the pair, but Harry could still hear Hermione mumbling to herself.

“Harry, she has been dosed with Armortentia, keyed to Ronald Weasley. Do you have a memory of the incident?” She asked quickly, eyes fixed past him on Hermione.

“No, Severus saw it. I’m guessing it happened this morning at breakfast, he hunted me down afterwards and said he saw Ron slip something into Hermione’s goblet.” He shook his head miserably.

“We can’t use Severus’ memory, he is the only one that sits in that chair. Luckily, I was at breakfast this morning. I remember when the younger Weasleys confronted the pair of you and I’m sure, on examination, that my memory will reveal the incident.”

The Matron frowned. “Unfortunately, curing her will be a little more difficult than with lower grade love potions. Severus will need to brew the antidote and it must be administered fresh. We have to put her in isolation to prevent her from doing anything embarrassing or revealing anything to Mr Weasley. Help me get her to an isolation room?”

Harry nodded and the privacy bubble vanished, “Hermione?” He asked softly as Pomfrey spelled the doors shut properly and walked off towards the room.

“Can I go now, Harry? I got you to the hospital wing and I have the perfect apology for Ron. I want to go see him now. His hair is so lovely, like the colour of flames, curling over his ears… He has such wonderful big hands too…”

“‘Mione, I just need your help to one of the rooms, Madame Pomfrey needs to run some more tests.”

“Oh! It sounds serious, maybe Ron can help? He is, after all, so big and strong….”

“I just need a shoulder to lean on, let’s not bother Ron with something so insignificant. He will want to save his strength for something important, like Quidditch.”

“Alright then.” She stood and Harry draped an arm over her shoulder, leaning against her they began shuffling to the back of the hospital. “Ron is such a wonderful Quidditch player. So agile, so strong. I really hope he accepts my apology.”

She continued rambling as they walked towards the back of the ward where the isolation rooms were. As they neared, Madame Pomfrey waited, wand at the ready. The pair paused at the threshold when Harry, using the arm slung over her shoulders, shoved Hermione into the room so that the Matron could spell the wall closed. There was no door and only the Matron could remove the spell keeping the room contained. The House Elves, who were all immune to Wizarding diseases, could pop in and out to provide food and other necessities.

There was a small window to the left of where the doorway had been that you could speak with the patients through. Hermione regained her balance from the rough shove and whirled around, seeing that the door to the containment room had disappeared.

“Harry, this isn’t funny. I know you don’t like Ron anymore but really; this is too far. You can’t keep us apart; I have to go see him. You have your someone, why can’t I?!”

Her voice rose in pitch and ferocity as they continued to ignore her. Madame Pomfrey cast a silencing spell at the window and quiet fell.

“I have so many wards layered over the room that I will know if she is in any distress, even if I can’t hear her. We can’t risk her shouting something compromising about you and your partner. Don’t worry, no one can override the spells, I hold the wards.” 

* * *

Harry successfully lost himself in his Arithmancy lesson, this one was with the sixth years, and beyond Vector frowning at him for his lateness, nothing went wrong. On his way to lunch, he checked in, only to be told that Hermione was still in isolation and he couldn’t see her. Pouting, he made his way to the Great Hall for lunch. Immediately he was swarmed by Malfoy, Parkinson and Neville.

“Shhh, quiet you lot.” Harry hissed, trying to behave as normally as he could. They jerked away in surprise.

“Fill your plates and eat, I will explain, but quietly. This can’t get out, yet.”

He was relieved to see understanding light their faces and Harry checked around them to see if anyone was listening. Ron was halfway down the table and glaring, but from that distance, he wouldn’t be able to hear anything. Harry cast a small privacy spell anyway so that anyone outside of their conversation bubble would only hear inane babble.

“This morning, when the Weasleys attempted to molest us, Ron dosed Hermione with Armotentia.”

Neville lurched from his seat; murder written on his face.

“Sit down Neville.” Harry demanded. Wide-eyed, Neville obeyed.

“Anyway, Hermione was dosed. I could see the symptoms setting in during Charms so convinced her to take me to the Hospital Wing because I was feeling ‘unwell’. I knew if I tried to convince her she had been potioned, she would resist. Pomfrey checked and confirmed that it was Amortentia keyed to Weasley. She is in isolation until the antidote can be brewed. Hopefully, we will have her back tomorrow.”

“So what, Weasley just gets away with it?” Neville hissed back, angry that he had been prevented from confronting the irritating redhead.

“I never said that Neville.” Harry glared at the other boy before turning back to his lunch. “I am going to convince Hermione to press charges against Ron. He clearly potioned her with the intent to coerce. We can charge him with potioning someone with an illegal substance, attempted assault and possibly attempted rape if we can prove he intended to resume a physical relationship with her. I have been reading a lot about our legal system. I am hoping we can get him sent to Azkaban. As he is over 17, we can have him charged as an adult.”

The others all turned back to their meals, silently considering Harry’s declaration.

“My father is a barrister,” Malfoy commented as the meal drew to a close. “While he couldn’t represent Hermione, he would be able to provide a reference for someone who isn’t in Dumbledore’s pocket or a part of the dark faction.”

“That would be wonderful Malfoy. I would appreciate that.” Harry smiled genuinely at the blonde boy who blinked in surprise.

“Draco.” He replied eventually.

“What?” Harry’s brow furrowed.

“We are friends now. Call me Draco.”

Green eyes lit up. “Call me Harry then.” He grinned.

The four finished up lunch and headed to the dungeons for their double Potions lesson.

Harry set up at one of the brewing stations with Draco. Neville, of course, had departed to the greenhouses, only too relieved to pass on attending Potions ever again. Pansy didn’t qualify for the class and was planning to hide out in the library and study for the afternoon.

“Welcome back class.” Snape’s voice oozed from the shadows of the classroom. He stepped out and began pacing in front of the class, robes billowing behind him. “This year will be a little different. This year, we will be separating those who can brew, from those who have the potential to be Potion Masters. If you can do well this year, you will be put in good stead for a Mastery in Potions.”

He paused, eyes tracking over the class and Harry tried desperately to keep his flush down when the black orbs lingered on him.

“Most of the potions in your curriculum should be familiar. Unfortunately, many of the potions that are used and taught are quite old with little to no consideration for modern improvements in brewing quality, plant adaption and ingredient preparation. As such, many of the recipes you will remember from last year, and those prior, can be improved. Your challenge today is to brew an improved Wit-Sharpening Potion.

“If you require assistance or clarification, please raise your hand, otherwise you will be using your textbooks and the knowledge you have gained in this classroom. Make no mistake, I will not give you the answer, but if you think you have an improvement but are not entirely sure how to execute it, I will point you in the right direction.

“If you brew the basic potion with no improvements, you will gain a Pass. The more effective your improvements, the better your grade. You may brew in pairs, though if you elect to brew independently, be aware that time will be a significant constraint on this first attempt. You may begin.”

The Potions Master stood at the front of the room and watched as the students scrambled, some rifling through their books, others moving towards the supply cupboard for specific ingredients.

Harry flicked open his book and nudged it towards Draco; he had previously made notes in the margins on how he believed the recipes could be improved. His potion-making had improved in leaps and bounds under Snape’s personal tutelage. He had already seen, over the summer how some of the recipes could be improved and while Severus hadn’t given him the answers, he had gently guided Harry away from making any disastrous mistakes.

He spent some time chatting with Draco about the proposed changes and soon they had settled on a plan, quickly gathering and beginning to prepare ingredients.

The class flew by and by the end, they had a rather potent Wit-Sharpening Potion. Surprisingly, they were some of the few who had managed to make any successful changes. Some had tried and failed, and Snape was discussing why and how they had gone wrong. Harry couldn’t help the overwhelming pride when Snape looked at their cauldron and simply nodded. The man never praised, but no comment was enough.

The Potion Master took some time to lecture the class on any obvious errors and suggest alternatives, allowing the students to follow the process of elimination and how the final potion could be arrived at. Eventually, the warning bell went.

“I want two feet on the Wit-Sharpening Potion. Explain any changes you made and why. Explain whether they were successful. I expect a detailed analysis of the potion brewed today. Leave it on my desk before the lecture next week. Ensure you have read the first three chapters of your textbook. If you haven’t already, bottle and label your potion and place it on my desk.”

* * *

“Neville, will you be alright to stick with Draco and Parkinson for a while? I have to go do something.” Harry asked quietly as they finished up with dinner.

“Are you going to tell me where you disappear to?” Neville replied.

“Where do you think?” Harry cut back, ignoring the wide-eyed look from Draco and Parkinson.

Neville blinked a few times before turning to the ex-Slytherins. “How does studying in the library sound?”

“Or you could use the Room of Requirement.” Harry offered softly, feeling guilty for abandoning his friends twice in two days. “It would be private and more comfortable; you could always rescue some of the others and see if they want to join you.”

Neville nodded. “Good idea Harry.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can ok? But don’t wait up if I miss curfew.”

Harry hurried away, hidden by his cloak and his usual slew of cloaking spells. Making his way to the dungeons as quickly as he could. Severus was not in his office, nor was he in his quarters. Remembering that the private lab had been removed along with most of the space, he hurried to one of the better NEWT level labs and found Severus brewing quietly.

Harry paused in the doorway, momentarily captivated by the sight of his husband. The shimmering lights of the cauldron, the curls of steam licking his cheeks, the deft movements as he sliced something before lifting the board and slipping it into the cauldron.

Severus’ teaching robes had been stripped away, tossed over the bench behind him. His black trousers hugged in all the best places; knee-high black dragon hide boots encased his calves. Severus’ white shirt had its sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons were undone, his hair had been scraped back into a messy bun, tendrils curling over ears and bared throat.

Harry’s mouth went dry at the vision his husband presented, he fought the overwhelming urge to go to his knees before the man and worship him. He must have made a noise because he was snapped from his reverie by a curt voice.

“If you are going to stand there and gawk, leave. Otherwise, come in and tell me what you want.”

Harry tried to ignore the coil of hurt at the tone and hoped that Severus hadn’t realised it was him as the man still hadn’t looked around from the potion he was brewing. Stepping fully into the room, he pushed the door shut and began casting the usual privacy spells. He saw, from the corner of his eye, Severus turn and the frown smooth from his face into something softer as Harry stripped away the cloak.

“Harry, apologies, I didn’t realise it was you. Come to help? I am brewing the antidote for Hermione.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so things are going to be a little weird here? Playing around with some gender issues. This whole plot line crept up on me, but I'm still rolling with it, so hopefully it isn't hated too much.

* * *

It took a few hours of them working together to get the potion to the simmering stage. Severus was confident that Hermione could be returned to herself by lunchtime the next day. Pulling out his map, he could see that neither Draco nor Neville were showing up as yet so, donning his cloak, he walked to the alcove that led to the chamber. Hissing _Open_, the back slid away. Stepping through, he moved to the carving that would put him out on the seventh floor. Sneaking out, he let himself into the Room of Requirement.

Everyone snapped around when they saw the door open and close without anyone appearing. Smiling, he shucked his cloak, enjoying the looks of surprise on Draco and Parkinson’s faces.

“That explains so much…” Draco muttered, pouting a little.

Harry laughed and everyone relaxed. “Hermione should be back to herself by lunchtime tomorrow.”

“How on earth do you know that?” Draco demanded.

“I have my sources.” He winked in reply, feeling lighter from having spent a few hours just being with his husband. Hermione would be ok tomorrow and they could press charges against Weasley, taking down one irritant in their lives.

He could see some of the younger ex-Slytherins and Gryffindors scattered throughout the room. The space looked like a cross between the library and the common room; tables with comfortable chairs for group studying, lots of bookcases filled with books in varying conditions and he could see three fireplaces, burning brightly to keep the room warm.

“You’re in a good mood.” Neville smirked and Harry had to resist the urge to poke his tongue out at the other man.

Dumping his books down by their desk, he settled in for what remained of the study session. Draco happily joined him in working on their Potions essay while their lesson was still fresh.

They whiled away a few hours until just before curfew. 

“Alright, everyone! Time to pack up!” Harry called, producing the map and checking to see if anyone was between them and the entry to the common room. 

There were grumbles as everyone's books were gathered together. No one wanted to return to the common room and listen to Ron spew bile once again. They weren’t far into the school year and already everyone was sick of him.

"The fat lady isn't far from here, move in small groups and space yourselves out so that it's not entirely obvious you were all trying to escape the common room." Neville instructed and Harry couldn't help but notice the admiring glances Parkinson was throwing his way.

Harry nudged Draco, who was reviewing his charms essay and when the boy looked up, he nodded towards the girl. "Is there anything between you and Parkinson?" he asked quietly.

Draco snorted rather indelicately. "No. Our parents thought it would be a good match, but we have only ever been friends. Pansy isn't really my type. I seem to prefer my women a little more stubborn." 

Harry smirked at the blush staining Draco’s cheeks and refrained from commenting. Stubborn women, really.

* * *

The next morning, Draco and Harry woke to a strange tingling washing over their bodies. Looking at themselves, they discovered they had been pranked. Their genders had been swapped while they slept and both were now endowed with breasts that stretched out their sleep shirts and Harry could certainly feel that things were different between his legs.

Harry could see that Draco was halfway to hysterical and moved to grab his hand tightly. Shining grey eyes looked up as the blonde swallowed heavily. Ron, Seamus and Dean were laughing uproariously at the pairs expense.

"Chuck your robes on and grab your uniform and stuff for class, we won’t be coming back here this morning." Harry instructed firmly, clinging to calm himself.

Once the pair were covered as modestly as they could and had their things, they departed the boys' dorm and headed to the seventh-year girls’ dorm. They tried to ignore the gawking and whispering that their house was doing, keeping their chins high under the scrutiny.

Harry knocked firmly on the door and Lavender opened it, her expression shifting from annoyance to confusion.

"We were wondering if you girls could help us?" He asked softly. "We have been pranked and don't know how long it will last."

Suddenly, Harry and Draco were being ushered into the girls' dorm. The girls quickly took over, discussing the virtues of transfiguring the boys' uniforms against lending clothes.

Padma, who was the closest in proportion to female Harry, lent him a bra and helped transfigure his underwear into something a little more comfortable. Pansy did the same for Draco and soon the boys were dressed in borrowed skirts, transfigured shirts and their usual robes and ties. It was agreed that the world wouldn't end if the transfigurations on their underwear and shirts failed, but pants into skirts would pose an issue.

The girls fussed and fluttered over styling their hair and Draco seemed to relax at the attention while Harry slowly became more worried. He was gay, married to a man, and now he was a girl for Merlin knew how long. He couldn't help but dread what would happen at breakfast.

* * *

Severus finished checking on the antidote, confirming it was finished and just needed to be allowed to cool. Layering as many wards as he could over the cauldron, he stepped out of the room and began doing the same to the door. It would take a couple of hours to be cool enough to decant and administer. He did not want anyone compromising the potion. He took a moment to miss having his own private lab off his rooms then shook the thought away. There was little point dwelling on the injustice. He had a plan for revenge and all he had to do was last out the school year while Dumbledore and his cronies continued making their own graves. 

Striding into the Great Hall, he settled into his seat, checking his morning coffee for tampering before taking a grateful sip. Looking around, he could see that everything seemed relatively normal, though the few Gryffindors that had shown for the meal were darting about the hall, whispering to the other houses. Those that were spoken to immediately leant to their neighbours and soon the hall was filled with waves of voices, all indistinct in the early morning. With a frown, he checked the time. Harry and his friends were running late.

His worries were cut off when Weasley, Thomas and Finnigan burst into the Hall laughing at something. There was a malicious gleam to their eyes and smugness to their smiles. His heart sank. It seemed they had succeeded in pranking Harry, and probably Draco, again.

Forcing himself to calmness, he watched and waited for clues as to what had happened. So far, the pair had only been pranked once; the glitter had been mild and amusing but he had a feeling that this morning was going to be much worse. Probably in revenge for Ron not getting his hands on Hermione the day previous. Not that the boy seemed to be aware of the danger he was currently in.

Eventually, he saw a large group of Gryffindor girls make their way into the hall. They seemed to be focusing on two in the centre and as he watched, they shifted enough so that he could see. It took a few seconds to realise that Harry and Draco were at the centre of the group and, apparently, were no longer men.

Titters and laughter began to fill the room, he could see Weasley almost dying with laughter at the boys' expense. The pair remained stoic though, trying to hide their discomfort even with the bright blushes staining their cheeks. Severus froze when wide green eyes connected with his. 

Harry was beautiful. His masculine features had been morphed into something softer, a touch more delicate. Full lips, thick lashes, long neck. He was curvaceous even under the school robes, long dark hair spilling over his shoulders in soft waves. 

Severus was immediately confused by his thoughts. He was gay. Had known he was gay since he knew what being attracted to someone was. Yet somehow, his husband in female form was attractive to him. Coming out of his own bewildering thoughts, he could see Harry casting worried glances at him. Hoping no one would see, he smiled briefly at the younger man and watched the tension unwind a little. 

While he had assuaged his partners' momentary worries, he now had to deal with his own mini-crisis. Was it that he was attracted to Harry, no matter the form? Perhaps he wasn't as gay as he thought he had been and it only took the right kind of woman to attract him? Granted he had never before met a green-eyed woman with long dark hair and curves like the ocean.

Merlin. He was getting poetic. Frowning into his coffee, he checked once more to make sure he hadn't been dosed with anything. Huffing, he took another sip. Apparently, his husband was slowly ruining him.

* * *

Harry tried desperately to ignore the whispering once more. He headed to seventh-year Ancient Runes practically clinging to Draco. There was something about being in this body that made him feel vulnerable, exposed. While his mind was eased by Severus’ apparent acceptance, the lingering eyes now took on a new edge that he never expected. He could sense that Draco felt the same but imagined it was worse for the other considering that he didn’t have a house to belong to anymore either.

Transfiguration wasn’t any better, but the promise of having Hermione back loomed on the horizon and it helped him stiffen his spine and continue on. Professor Williams gave him a sympathetic look, but otherwise ignored the antics of the class when they quietly heckled Harry and Draco.

When the bell signalled the end of class, Harry gathered his things as quickly as he could, impatiently waiting for Draco and Pansy to join him. Neville met them outside the hospital wing and the four of them wandered inside. Pomfrey stepped out of her office at their arrival and frowned. 

“Mr Potter?” She queried. “What has happened to you?”

Harry flushed. “Draco and I were pranked this morning. We are not sure of the counter and didn’t have time this morning to come to see you. Do you have any idea of what’s been done to us?”

“Up on the bed please, robes off.” She extracted her wand and gestured to two empty beds.

Harry and Draco shed their robes and hopped up. The Matron began casting, her frown deepening as the minutes ticked by. Eventually, she sighed.

“I am sorry, none of the usual counters seem to be working. According to my scans, you both have been dosed with some kind of potion. I will continue working on a solution, but we may have to hope it will wear off.”

Before their conversation could continue, Severus strode into the room, a vial in his hand. His expression softened marginally when he saw Harry and Draco, but otherwise, he did not acknowledge the students.

“Poppy, I have brought the antidote.” 

“Thank you, Severus.” She took the vial and turned towards the back of the ward, followed closely by the Potion Master. The rest trailed after.

Harry watched as Madame Pomfrey and Severus stepped through the wall and into the isolation chamber.

“Let me out of here! There is nothing wrong with me! Why are you keeping me confined?!” They could hear Hermione cry, tears running down her face.

"Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey’s voice cut through her hysterics. "We apologise. We believed that you had contracted a very contagious virus. After monitoring you overnight we can confirm that our suspicions were unfounded."

"Will you let me go now? I want to see Ron. I have to talk to him!" She begged.

"Of course, first, please take this calming draught, for your nerves." The Matron added when it looked like Hermione might object.

Begrudgingly, Hermione took the vial and knocked it back. They waited with bated breath and slowly saw the antidote go to work. 

The tears on her cheeks dried and her expression filled with fury. "I want to press charges. Ronald Weasley dosed me with a love potion. I want him expelled."

* * *

They kept Hermione in the hospital wing for the afternoon and Severus arranged for the Aurors to come and take her statement and the evidence they had gathered.

The rest of them were quickly ushered off to class, but not before Severus allowed himself to be roped into assisting in finding a solution to Harry and Draco's problem.

They had Herbology for the afternoon and while Draco disdained having to get his hands dirty, it was a requirement to obtain a Potions Mastery so he soldiered on. Neville was as exuberant as he always was when it came to plants and so he helped smooth over the awkward edges made by Harry and Draco's discomfort.

They retreated once more to the Hospital Wing after class was finished and spent the few hours before dinner with Hermione.

“Hermione, what happened with that amulet I gave you?” Harry asked as they settled in.

She frowned, fingers brushing over her bare throat. “I’m not sure… I have been wearing it, but I…” She trailed off. Harry waited, impatiently as she searched her memory of what could have happened.

“I brought it to Hogwarts. I remember wearing it on the train. One of the girls asked what it was when they saw me wearing it, so I explained it was a gift from you… I didn’t even notice I wasn’t wearing it yesterday morning. I never take it off, so someone must have taken it while I was asleep.” She exchanged a horrified look with Harry.

“Well only girls can get into the girls dorms, so I’m guessing it was Ginny, she and Ron were in this together so I wouldn’t be surprised if Ron was jealous you were wearing something I gave you and asked Ginny to nick it. I doubt either knew it was an amulet to protect you.”

After that awful realisation, Harry, Draco, Neville and Pansy spent some time updating Hermione on what she had missed while in confinement.

"I'll help research what's been done to you both." She reassured them after Harry had explained the prank that morning. "Perhaps you should contact the Twins? This isn't the sort of thing Ron would come up with on his own so he probably stole something from them."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Harry exclaimed. Hermione just gave him an indulgent smile and patted his hand.

He immediately bent to rifle through his bag, extracting a scrap of blank parchment and a self-inking quill. Dashing off a quick note, he tucked it in his pocket. After dinner, he would send it off.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who Draco might be talking about? ;)
> 
> I am trying to capture the weirdness that would come from seeing your partner not as themselves. I am not suggesting for a moment that anyone who is gay just hasn't met the 'right woman'. So if you're going to make a comment about that, stuff it. It is more seeing someone you care about intimately and are attracted to not as themselves and being confused about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back for a fresh chapter! I hope you all enjoyed a nice holiday break, whatever you celebrate.
> 
> Alright, so I have been warning for a bit, that Severus was going to be a wanker for a little while. I don't particularly want to hear any complaints about it.

* * *

Hermione and the rest of the seventh year Gryffindor girls invited Draco and Harry to sleep in their dorm so they could avoid any further humiliations at the hands of Weasley, at least until the potion wore off or they found a counter for it. Harry shared with Hermione and Draco curled up with Pansy.

Harry had been surprised by how welcoming the other girls were. Seamus and Dean had immediately joined with Ron, relishing in the opportunity to get one over on him. The girls though were surprisingly kind in their interactions. Clearly, not all of Gryffindor house agreed with the dispersal of Slytherin and Ron’s bullying behaviours. Lavender bemoaned ever dating the prat. That night, Pansy quietly invited him to call her by her given name; there was such a thing as solidarity between women.

The next morning, at breakfast, Severus strode up to the pair and instructed them to join him, after dinner, to discuss their predicament.

Other than the growing catcalls and whispers the pair were suffering under, Friday passed with barely a hitch. Ginny, in particular, was hateful towards the pranked pair, taking pleasure in yanking on Harry’s hair whenever she could.

With Draco there, while Severus discussed their experience after dinner and took some samples, they could not talk normally, but Harry noticed Severus made an extra effort to touch him casually and gently.

On one hand, Harry was desperate to spend some time with his husband and reassure himself that they were ok. But he also needed to spend time with his friends, especially Hermione. She needed a buffer to help keep Weasley away. The other boy was confused as to why his ploy didn’t work, but beyond being angry at his failure, seemed to have no idea what was looming on the horizon.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and everyone was enjoying a lazy breakfast. So far that morning, no one in their group had been attacked, pranked or hexed, which was more than they could say for any previous day so far that term and they weren’t even a week in.

Conversations ground to a halt when three Aurors strode into the Great Hall and up to the head table. The lead Auror spoke briefly to McGonagall who tapped Lupin on the shoulder so that he would join her also. The group made their way toward the Gryffindor table and soon, they were ushering Ron Weasley out of the hall. Whispers immediately started up in their wake, everyone speculating on what was going on. The group of Gryffindors exchanged looks but otherwise didn’t comment on the development.

A reply came from the Twins with the post but unfortunately, the news was not good. They admitted that they had worked on a prank potion to switch genders for an hour, but they couldn’t get the timer aspect to work, nor could they find an antidote. Their business had taken off and as such the project had been shelved for later. The pair had ventured home and checked their room and confirmed that it had been ransacked, most likely by Ron. Unfortunately, they could shed little light on what had been taken as most of the things they had left behind were untested and experimental. The Twins offered to come to Hogwarts Sunday afternoon to assist Snape in finding a solution.

Saturday afternoon, Harry finally snuck away from his friends and, using the chamber, took the shortcut to his husbands’ quarters. After a brief hesitation, Harry snuck through the Potion Masters office and into his loungeroom.

It almost looked like an explosion had gone off, there were books everywhere, open on different pages. Parchment was scattered around, some holding places in books, others laid over the back on the couch, some were even stuck to the walls.

Severus was in his armchair, muttering to himself as he referenced two books and scribbled notes on another piece of parchment.

“Severus?” Harry queried softly.

The man looked up in surprise, he hadn’t even registered the wards ping that Harry had entered. He resisted the urge to squirm under the surprised scrutiny; he had no idea what to expect, had no idea how Severus really felt about this new development. Old insecurities reared with vigour and Harry could feel how he began to shrink in on himself.

“Oh Harry.” Severus’ expression softened and the man stood, striding forward to wrap his arms around the younger man.

The embrace was awkward, Harry’s new breasts pressing uncomfortably against his husband's firm chest. But he couldn’t help but notice how the way he fit in Severus’ arms was nice. Harry had found he was more prone to blushing in this body and knew his cheeks were stained when he glanced up into onyx eyes. Suddenly, his lips were captured in a tender kiss and Harry melted. One hand slid into his thick hair, cupping the back of his head, the other pressed against the small of his back. Severus’ lips were soft against his own and Harry sighed when a tongue swiped against his lip, requesting entrance.

This was the reassurance he desperately needed, the comfort he had been seeking. Unconsciously, his hips rocked forward and realised there was nothing to press against his husband. Instead, the movement brought to his awareness, a new and entirely different predicament. His face flamed and he pulled away from the kiss to bury his face in the bared throat before him.

“Harry?” Severus queried softly, fingers carding through his hair.

“Apparently things work normally for me downstairs. Or I think it’s normal, judging from the conversations I have overheard in the girls' dorm it is normal…” 

“What are you talking about?” Severus pushed back on his shoulders, forcing him to look up.

“I’m wet.” Harry mumbled, sure that he was going to burst into flames.

Severus looked stunned for a moment before an odd gleam crept into his eyes. “Can I check something? It will only take me a moment.”

Harry could only nod, bewildered by the sudden change. Severus spun around, shuffling through his books and parchments until he came up with one medical tome. Flicking through, he found the spell he was after and began chanting in Latin, wand moving in complicated patterns in Harry’s direction. He could feel the spell shiver over and through him before a piece of parchment shot out of the end of Severus’ wand.

“Remarkable!” The Potion Master murmured, immediately turning and flicking through a different stack of parchment.

Harry stood awkwardly, feeling forgotten as Severus started making notes.

“Um… Severus?” He asked timidly, he barely received any acknowledgement. “The Twins will be here tomorrow to help you try and find an antidote.” Harry could only hope that might catch the mans attention.

When seconds turned into minutes, Harry realised that Severus was no longer aware of him, sighing sadly, he turned and left, making his way back through the chamber to the seventh floor where he found Hermione studying in her bed. Curling up next to the busy haired brunette, Harry allowed sleep to claim him, hoping that tomorrow might be better.

* * *

Severus was torn from his reading by a knock at his door. Frowning he looked around, about to ask Harry to get it when he realised he was alone. Glancing at his watch, he could see that it was rather late and well past curfew. Rising, he moved to yank open the door, gobsmacked to discover his husband, Granger, and the terror twins on his doorstep.

"What are you lot doing here at this hour?" He snarked, letting them in. "I doubt any of you are quite as invested as I am in all of this."

"Severus, what time do you think it is?" Harry asked tentatively.

He couldn't help but sneer at the stupid question. "It's almost 1 am."

Harry sighed heavily and Severus had to resist the urge to call him a simpering woman with his dramatics.

"Its 1 pm Severus, on Sunday. I came to see you last night. I left after about 10 minutes because you got distracted by something you found after you scanned me? I told you that the twins would be over today with their material to work on finding an antidote?" 

He barely noticed how Harry slowly shrank in on himself, instead, his focus immediately snapped to the two suitcases the twins had. Ushering the pair over to the couch, he cleared a space for them to begin setting up their own materials, sorting through the mountain of notes he had made.

Within minutes, the three were deeply absorbed in a discussion over the properties of the potion and how best to develop an antidote. As Severus was rifling through some of his notes, he came across the scan he had completed of Harry once more.

“He is fertile.” His comment cut across the twins who were murmuring to each other.

“What?” Fred asked, bewildered by the sudden change in tack.

“When Harry came over last night, I kissed him and he commented on some of his physical reactions to it.” Severus continued absently, not noticing the odd looks the twins sported. “I ran a scan of him and confirmed that Harry is actually fertile.” He finally looked up, seeing that the Twins still weren’t grasping his point. “Harry could fall pregnant if I were to have sex with him while he is a woman.”

Fred and George exchanged an astonished look. “Men could bear children…” Fred began. 

“Well, not men, but they could become women temporarily…” George continued. 

“Bear and birth a child, then resume being a man once more…”

“This will change everything!”

“No longer will gays be looked down upon for failing to continue their family line. While it would be uncomfortable to be a woman for so long, it is a solution to our dwindling population size. We will, of course, have to run some tests, do some clinical trials, but in a couple of years we could release the potion to the market.” Severus continued.

“We will have to develop the antidote first.” Fred grinned, beginning to lay out their notes on the original development and their initial thoughts on possible antidotes.

“We will have to see if it will work changing women into men as well. The original idea was to swap to your opposite gender, not just turn a man into a woman.” George commented.

* * *

Harry sighed when he saw Severus immediately disregard him once the twins and their notes were pointed out. He and Hermione stood, watching, as they were forgotten by the three potioneers. After a couple of minutes, Hermione tucked her hand into his elbow, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“Come on Harry, let’s go sit by the lake, read in the sunshine for a little.” She murmured softly.

Sighing again, Harry nodded and allowed himself to be towed away. The pair found a quiet spot by the lake and settled in to read, Harry curling up with his head in Hermione’s lap. Hours trickled by and soon a chill began to set in, so the pair dusted themselves off and trooped back to the castle, sneaking back down to the dungeons.

Letting themselves in, they found that the trio had barely moved, though more papers seemed to have been shuffled around and Fred was talking animatedly.

“Dobby,” Harry called quietly, and the little elf appeared with a pop. Just before he was about to launch into his usual torrent of praise and greetings, Harry held up his hand. “Please Dobby, be quiet for the moment.”

The elf closed his mouth and nodded solemnly. Harry knelt so that he was on a level with the little creature. “Dobby I need your help. Professor Snape is currently lost in a project that might take a little time to finish. Unfortunately, he seems to have a tendency to forget to eat and sleep and bathe when this happens. I need your help to make sure that he gets some rest, that he eats at least twice a day and remembers to bathe regularly. Can you help with this Dobby?”

The house-elf nodded vigorously, ears flapping wildly. “I can Master Harry Potter Sir. If Master Harry Potter is willing, he could bind Dobby, taking him on as his personal house-elf, then all secrets would remain safe.” 

Harry could swear there was a sly gleam to the elf’s eye. “But I thought you loved being free?”

“Dobby prefers being free to serving the mean Malfoy Lord. Dobby gets enough ambient magic from living in the castle to survive but being bonded to a wizard is better.”

Hermione shifted to kneel next to him, Harry could almost feel her curiosity. “What do you mean Dobby?”

“House Elves need wizard magic to survive. We die if we don’t get enough. Hogwarts is full of wizards and witches so there is enough for freed elves to survive, but we do best when bonded to good witches and wizards.” The elf squeaked.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before Dobby?” Harry asked, pained at the thought he had been hurting his friend.

“Dobby didn’t think Master Harry Potter wanted House Elves help.” He shrugged.

“Oh Dobby.” Harry gathered the little elf into a hug. “I would love to bond you as my personal house-elf.”

Protuberant eyes welled with grateful tears. 

“Dobby do you know how to do the bonding? Or do we need to do some research to find the ritual or whatever?” Harry asked but Dobby was already shaking his head.

“Master Harry Potter should place right hand on my head and left on my heart. New Master should say ‘I, Harry Potter, do hereby bond this house-elf to my home and hearth, to my line, so mote it be.’ Allow magics to reach out and connect, I will do the rest!”

Harry did as instructed, feeling his magic rushing down his arms and wrapping around-through-the little elf before him. He could feel his magic cradling and holding Dobby, it was loving and supportive instead of confining. Soon, the magic washed away and Dobby already looked brighter and happier.

“Dobby will get Master and his guests' dinner!” He squeaked before popping away.

Hermione and Harry shared a look and chuckled. 

“Only you Harry,” Hemione smirked. “Though I can’t help but wonder if there are any other freed house-elves that need help…” 

Harry laughed softly, checking to make sure they hadn’t disturbed the trio on the couch. “Ask Dobby. I’m sure he would be able to tell you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry it's a bit late, I have been feeling a bit eh lately and my muse has abandoned me for everything at the moment. I am currently stuck writing this stupid dinner party where all of the plot lines get shuffled along and I set up the subsequent six months worth of story and it is just... super boring to write. It's killing me, but hopefully I can slog through it and finish off that bit and move onto more exciting things.
> 
> Sorry for dickhead!Snape, but we need to have something to tip Harry into standing up for himself... I also give you teacher!Sirius!. I know it is a little boring, all the Wizengamot talk at the end, but it's pretty important down the line. I try not to have too many of them, or make them too complicated or boring, but the set up is crucial.

* * *

It took a few minutes for Dobby to return, three trays hovering next to him with five plates filled with food and drinks for Severus, the Twins, Hermione and Harry. He unashamedly, floated them onto the coffee table, setting them down on top of the notes and books scattered about, immediately bringing to a halt a growing argument between the trio.

Harry could see a growing thunderstorm in Severus’ face.

“It’s dinner time.” He stated before his husband could open his mouth and be cruel to his new house-elf. “Severus you haven’t eaten in merlin knows how long. You will stop for half an hour to eat and shower, then you can continue working with the twins.”

He was trembling on the inside at being so firm, so demanding with his husband. He had never done this before, but he was deeply worried about the obsessive behaviour being exhibited. With a huff that he was sure the Potion Master would never admit to being petulant, the man snatched up a plate and began eating. The twins mirrored him and, exchanging a bemused look, Harry and Hermione joined them. The only sound was the crackling of the fire and the clink of cutlery as they all drank and ate their fill. 

When they had stacked together the trays, empty plates and other accoutrements, Harry saw Severus immediately reach to begin going through his notes.

“Severus, you need to shower.” Harry could feel his heart curl up a little when the other man sneered at him and left in a whirl of rumpled robes.

With a sigh, Harry turned to the twins who were watching with wide eyes. “Do you guys need any samples or whatnot from me? Hermione and I will leave you to it if not.”

The red-heads exchanged a look before George dug out a sheaf of parchment. “Can we run a different scan on you, and take a little more blood?”

Harry nodded and the pair proceeded, gathering what they needed. The pair of Gryffindors bid their goodnights -Severus was still in the shower- and left to return to the tower where Draco, Pansy and Neville were waiting for them.

* * *

The Monday morning paper caught everyone’s attention.

_Weasley charged with the use of an illegal potion_

_As you, my faithful readers should have been aware, no aspect of society has escaped scrutiny by the new Ministry of Magic. Love potions and other mind-altering substances were declared illegal just two months ago in an unprecedented move by the Ministry. Prior administrations had turned a blind eye to the use of love, compulsion and loyalty potions; instead permitting them to remain an open secret within the British Wizarding community. _

_In the first case since the law was passed, Ronald Billius Weasley, youngest male in the Weasley family, has been charged with the possession and use of Amortentia with the intent to coerce and rape a female over the age of majority. The Weasley family is considered by many as a bastion for the light faction so this development is a blow to their image. Amortentia, under the new laws, is listed as a Class A potion (the highest classification), next to the Obsequium and Pietas potions._

_For an adult, a term of five to ten years in a medium-security cell in Azkaban is now the minimum punishment for the use of the three highest grade mind-altering potions against a witch or wizard over the age of majority. For any use involving a minor, whether it is the person administering or receiving the potion, the laws are still ill-defined with the flexibility to apply punishment as the circumstance dictates._

_While Mr Weasley has reached his magical majority of 17, he had been attending his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As such the application of the new laws is murky at best._

_A press release has been issued by the Ministry confirming the following facts:_

_'It is the decision of the Wizengamot that due to Mr Weasley's age and prior good behaviour, he will be suspended from Hogwarts with the option of home schooling and sitting his NEWTs at the end of this academic year or returning to Hogwarts to complete his education the following year once his victim has departed the school. A magical restraining order has been put in place, preventing him from going within 50 feet of his victim. Mr Weasley is required to attend weekly mind healer sessions and meet with his parole officer once a month. Mr Weasley is also required to carry out 200 hours of community service at the St Mungos Spell Damage ward. Should Mr Weasley fail to meet any of the aforementioned conditions, he will be remanded to Azkaban for a term of no less than five years.'_

_The name of his victim was not released, but speculation from within Hogwarts suggests that Hermione Granger, muggle-born Gryffindor Prefect was the recipient of the unwanted potioning._

_Is the decision of the Wizengamot too harsh? Were they too lenient? We encourage our readers to submit their opinions via letters to the editor._

The school immediately went into an uproar.

Again.

Harry was beginning to grow deeply tired of the reactionist antics of his peers. Hermione had to hide out to avoid being attacked by the other students, people claiming she had lied, that she had wanted Ron, that she had been after his status as a pureblood to advance herself.

Harry found he was beginning to hate them all.

* * *

Harry hadn't seen much at all of Severus, only in classes where the man was short-tempered and distracted. In their Potion Theory class on Monday morning, much to his and Draco's embarrassment, the Professor began discussing the gender swap potion. He talked about how the twins had developed it, focusing on their failure to implement a timing aspect. Severus went into great detail discussing those potions with successful timers built-in and those that had tried and failed.

With Ron out of the castle, the bullying eased off. Without him as the ringleader and egging everyone on, most regressed back to heckling and mild jinxing. It was still wrong, but at least Harry didn't have to worry about anyone else being attacked like he and Draco were.

It wasn't until late on Friday night that Dobby popped into where Harry was hiding in the girls' dorms.

"Master Harry Potter, Professor Snape has the antidote!" He squeaked, bouncing in excitement.

Harry immediately sat up. "He has the antidote for the gender swap potion?"

"Yes Master Harry, he asks that you come to the hospital wing now."

With that, the little creature popped away. Harry immediately rushed down to the common room, scanning for that flash of white blonde. He spotted Draco curled up with Pansy and Hermione by the fire.

"Draco!" He darted over, weaving his way through the snickering Gryffindors. "Ready to be a man again?" Harry couldn't help but wink.

The blonde jerked up, dumping Pansy on the ground, ignoring her unimpressed screech. Instead, he grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him out of the Common Room to the Hospital Wing.

Poppy and Severus were waiting for them and within the space of minutes, Poppy had attached a monitoring charm to them, and Severus had administered the antidote. All of a sudden, a cold rush ran over his body, tingles entwining with his skin. He could feel everything shifting and, while it wasn’t painful, it was a bizarre sensation to feel his genitals change and his breasts shrink.

In all, it took about half an hour with a constant stream of parchment from Pomfreys wand detailing the changes happening in their bodies.

“I would prefer to keep you both here overnight with a monitoring charm on to make sure there are no immediate complications.” The Matron stated once the pair had recovered.

They had little choice but to agree. Severus gave them both a small smile before departing without another word.

* * *

It was the second Sunday of term; Harry was deeply relieved that he was no longer stuck in a woman's body. He had spent Friday night in the Hospital Wing recovering from the antidote and Saturday taking it easy in the Room of Requirement. Sirius had sent him a note at breakfast asking him to come by his quarters once he had finished eating. Harry wasn't sure if they would be having dinner that night; his relationship with Remus hadn't recovered.

The werewolf still treated him amiably, but all affection had died, at least on Harry's end. Remus' stubborn belief in Dumbledore and the refusal to accept Harry's abuse had hurt deeply. Unfortunately, the Defence Professor did not seem to see any error in his behaviour.

Slipping into Sirius' rooms, he could see a blackboard set up with writing all over it. The next moment, his godfather popped out of his bedroom and swept Harry into a hug.

"Well, it's good to have you back pup! While you make a very pretty woman, I can imagine being stuck that way for over a week would not have been fun." laughing grey eyes winked and Harry couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks.

"Yeah, it was not good. The girls were kind enough to let us stay in their room, but nothing beats your own bed and clothes." Harry laughed weakly.

"I bet! I wanted to have a chat with you, I know you probably don't know much about the Wizengamot and how it all works. Severus has never been much for politics so he won't be able to help you much either. As we discussed, I have approached Greengrass, the leader of the Neutral Faction of the Wizengamot. He is a little leery of me, but we have time for me to develop an alliance." He paused and Harry nodded to show he was listening as they settled on the couch near a conjured blackboard on the wall.

"Today, I wanted to give you a basic outline of how everything works. I know I mentioned to you previously, the use of proxies and allocating your votes to a faction. You can arrange for a different lord to act as your proxy if you are unable to attend. The most common use is when you have an underage lord who asks an older lord, usually a mentor type, to act as their representative in the Wizengamot until they are of age and feel more confident taking up the mantle. Now the person holding the proxies is supposed to discuss the different bills with the person whose votes they are, prior to voting so that they can vote appropriately. Unfortunately, this does not always happen, and unscrupulous proxy holders can simply use the seats as if they were their own without consulting who they truly belong to.

"It is not difficult to get a new proxy, but the problem is, for example, in your position you were entirely unaware of having seats at all, so Dumbledore was allowed to use them how he wanted without talking to you. Making sense so far?" Sirius paused.

"Yeah, so could you be my proxy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, while it is not common, it has happened in the past in situations like this where the Lord is considered too young or is unable to sit on the Wizengamot and so allows someone with experience to act as their proxy. Normally it would be someone from the secondary line, but the precedent exists. While I am listed as your heir currently, I am only a placeholder. I will never be able to step up as the lord because of my time spent in Azkaban. Irrespective of the legalities of my incarceration, Azkaban does things to your mind and it is written into our house charter that no one who has spent more than a year in Azkaban can take up the mantle.

"Your seats should be allocated to one of the three factions, Light, Dark and Neutral. The Neutral faction has the largest number of people aligned to it but for the past twenty-odd years, the light has held sway.” He stopped, allowing Harry some time to review the tables sketched out on the blackboard.

Utmost Ancient and Noble Houses (4)

| 

Foremost Honoured Noble Houses (4)

| 

Government-appointed positions (3)  
  
---|---|---  
  
**Family Name**

| 

**Votes**

| 

**Family Name**

| 

**Votes**

| 

**Role**

| 

**Votes**  
  
Black

| 

5

| 

Gryffindor

| 

4

| 

Minister for Magic

| 

3  
  
Gaunt

| 

5

| 

Hufflepuff

| 

4

| 

Head of DMLE

| 

3  
  
Greengrass

| 

5

| 

Ravenclaw

| 

4

| 

Undersecretary

| 

2  
  
Peverell

| 

5

| 

Slytherin

| 

4

| 

|   
  
Most Ancient and Noble Houses (8)  
  
---  
  
**Family Name**

| 

**Votes**  
  
Bulstrode

| 

3  
  
Bones

| 

3  
  
Longbottom

| 

3  
  
Malfoy

| 

3  
  
Nott

| 

3  
  
Ollivander

| 

3  
  
Potter

| 

3  
  
Prewett

| 

3  
  
Ancient and Noble Houses (16)

| 

Aged and Noble Houses (16)  
  
---|---  
  
**Family Name**

| 

**Votes**

| 

**Family Name**

| 

**Votes**  
  
Abbott

| 

2

| 

Brown

| 

1  
  
Avery

| 

2

| 

Crabbe

| 

1  
  
Burke

| 

2

| 

Davies

| 

1  
  
Carrow

| 

2

| 

Diggory

| 

1  
  
Crouch

| 

2

| 

Doge

| 

1  
  
Dumbledore

| 

2

| 

Flint

| 

1  
  
Fawley

| 

2

| 

Goldstein

| 

1  
  
Lestrange

| 

2

| 

Goyle

| 

1  
  
Lovegood

| 

2

| 

Higgs

| 

1  
  
Macmillan

| 

2

| 

McGonagall

| 

1  
  
Parkinson

| 

2

| 

Rosier

| 

1  
  
Prince

| 

2

| 

Rowle

| 

1  
  
Selwyn

| 

2

| 

Runcorn

| 

1  
  
Shafiq

| 

2

| 

Shacklebolt

| 

1  
  
Travers

| 

2

| 

Slughorn

| 

1  
  
Yaxley

| 

2

| 

Weasley

| 

1  
  
“Before we get into the politics of allying your seats, let me explain the voting system. As you can see, some houses have more votes than others. The older the family, the more votes they get. I know, it prejudices old pureblood families against newer ones that might not be as pure, but there is little we can do about the system as it stands. What we can do is take advantage where we can and try to have change made.” Sirius cut Harry off before he could make even a token protest.

“Can you tell me which house seats you have?” Sirius asked, gesturing to the board. 

With a shrug, Harry rose and marked next to his six houses; Black, Gaunt, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Potter. 

Sirius choked. “Thank Merlin he only knew about your Potter seats.” He muttered before shaking himself and smiling.

“You are a very powerful man Harry, once you step into the Wizengamot, you can take this world by storm.” He continued seriously. “Many of the seats you have claimed have lain dormant. When there is no heir and the lord dies, the seat simply sits fallow until someone with enough blood steps up to take up the Lordship. We are all interrelated, so when enough of the different bloodlines cross, you get the re-emergence of old titles.

“If we calculate it out, you have five seats apiece for Black, Gaunt and Peverell, four each for Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the least amount of seats you have actually belong to your most well-known house, Potter, at three. In total, you have twenty-six votes, enough that when you allocate your seats to a faction, you could tip the balance of the Wizengamot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's late, sorry! I am so sad, I have lost all motivation to write this one, and motivation has sprung up a little on one of my other projects!! I have hit a bit of a stopping point there though, so I am determined to finish this fucking dinner party from hell. Apparently I hate writing dinner parties... Perhaps because I hate attending them? Far too many people in my opinion... Wow I really am anti-social... Anyway, Have a chapter!
> 
> Also, I have been promising for a while that Harry would stand up for himself against Severus, and so I give you this! It can be harder to tell your intimates that something is wrong than it is to tell someone you don't know.

* * *

Sirius paused for a few minutes, letting the revelation of Harry’s power in the Wizengamot settled in. Eventually he shook himself and continued. “Now, you are not obligated to allocate your seats to a faction, instead you could remain independent. How the system works is that the faction with the greatest number of seats under its banner leads the Wizengamot and the leader of the faction is the Chief Warlock. Dumbledore has been using your Potter seats, and I believe the Black seats also, creating an alliance behind them in the light faction. This has allowed him to act as Chief Warlock even though the Dumbledore family only has two votes of its own. Now that he is Minister for Magic, he receives an additional three votes to his house votes but can no longer lead the Light faction. It is considered a conflict of interest for the Minister for Magic to also be the Chief Warlock. The Wizengamot is supposed to prevent the Ministry from obtaining too much control and power so having the same person in both leading positions is illegal.” 

“The Minister for Magic can’t act as Proxy for anyone either.” Harry pipped up, proud of himself for knowing something.

“Just so.” Sirius smiled. “Next time we will get into the political inclinations of the different families and how they are allocated across the factions. For now, we know that the leaders are Malfoy for the Dark, Greengrass for the Neutral, and Fawley has been instituted for the Light since Dumbledore became Minister. Now the ministry appointed positions are not able to allocate their votes towards one faction or another, they are required to remain independent.”

Sirius paused and Harry knew that he was looking a little overwhelmed. “Let’s leave our lesson there for today. If we can meet every second Sunday after breakfast to discuss all this, by the end of the year, you should be ready to step in and rock the foundation of the British Wizarding World.” 

Sirius reached out to squeeze his shoulder. “Lunch?”

* * *

After such a chaotic first two weeks, things settled into a more normal rhythm. Classes proceeded, as usual, Harry met with Sirius most mornings to go for a run and spent his evenings with his friends studying. Occasionally he found a few hours on the weekend to go down in the chamber library and copy some more books. While the bullying had eased off, Ron must have left some pranks with Seamus and Dean because every week or so, Harry and Draco got hit with something. Nothing had been as significant as the gender swap potion, but having their skin turned yellow-spotted bright green had not been fun for the two days it had stuck around. They had both woken one morning with afros which Hermione had managed to fix with a laugh and a spell.

Neville had been appointed as the Seventh Year Gryffindor Prefect. While his grades were good and Harry knew he would make a good prefect, Harry had the best grades of the boys in their year and he should have been made prefect. Neville had tried to refuse, but McGonagall and Lupin wouldn’t hear a word against it.

Harry assured the quiet boy that he didn’t blame him. To be honest, Harry did not envy Neville the additional duties. It was frustrating to be so obviously passed over for something he should have gotten. It was just another example of the blatant hypocrisy of the Light. Because Harry refused to toe the party line, he was being punished for it.

Draco also had better grades than Neville, but none of them were deluded enough to think that Draco ever stood a chance as an ex-Slytherin. In reality, none of the ex-Slytherins were ever likely to be named prefect as long as the current administration remained in power.

Harry, while appreciative of the effort Severus had put into finding the antidote for the gender swap potion, had become genuinely worried for the man's obsessive behaviour. Two weeks had crept by since the antidote had been administered and outside of class and the occasional meal, Harry had not seen the man. After his repeated rejection while being a woman, Harry had struggled with the idea of going to see the older man, afraid he would act like nothing had been wrong, afraid that Severus would reject him again. He hated being discarded in favour of something else. Harry knew that being a Potion Master was a big part of the man's life, but his behaviour had been unhealthy.

It was now towards the end of September and they were in their Wednesday afternoon potion practical, Draco had taken the lead on brewing their improved elixir to induce euphoria. Harry was attempting to create a fine powder of porcupine quills but just couldn't seem to get it right. Severus appeared at his shoulder and Harry froze. He had caught the man looking at him in frustration but had done nothing to gain his attention or ire as far as he was aware.

"Potter, what do you call this?" Severus' voice was laced with scorn.

"Powdered porcupine quills sir." he replied softly, still grinding away.

The man reached over, grasping the edge of the bowl and pulling it away from him to peer in. "This is ground porcupine quills Potter. You need to work on your technique. Detention tonight; hopefully I can successfully demonstrate to you the correct method in which to use a mortar and pestle." the man sneered at him again before sweeping away.

Harry felt himself curl inwards. He should have expected this, should have expected that the man would demand his return. As much as Harry missed his husband, he did not miss the cruel person he could be.

He struggled through the remainder of the class, feeling terrible when he and Draco only managed to produce a potion worth an Acceptable. Normally they produced Outstanding work.

He sulked while the others studied in the library, picked at his plate through dinner and reluctantly dragged his feet to confront Severus for his detention.

* * *

Severus was irritated. There was something wrong with Harry and it niggled at him, distracting him from his research. While he and the twins had successfully found an antidote in a little over a week to the gender swap potion, he had found numerous refinements and improvements that could be made to both the potion and its antidote during the research period. They all needed to be prepared and tested before the three of them could consider publishing the findings.

As their teacher, he had been unable to appreciate the genius of the Weasley twins, but now as a Potion Master and a businessman, he could admit that they were quite brilliant. He would never say so aloud, but still, the sentiment existed.

The only fly in the ointment, so to speak, was his husband. Since the end of the war, he had grown to like teaching, the imparting of his knowledge to young minds was a heady thing when he didn't have to be the worst kind of asshole. Before he had despised having to try and drum knowledge into resentful dunderheads, but with the softening of his approach, he found that the students were much more receptive and thus, they all enjoyed the classes much more.

He had understood Harry’s discomfort during the actual gender swap but he had barely seen him since. Granted he had been a little busy with his research and testing, but the other man hadn't even tried to visit him. Only occasionally would he catch unreadable looks from across the Great Hall whenever he remembered to turn up for a meal. Severus was quite excited, he believed he had solved the original timing problem for the twins so that it would operate as a prank potion, but they still had the version which was untimed so that it could be used to permanently or semi-permanently change someone’s gender.

Harry's blasted house-elf had not left him alone, ensuring he bathed once a day and ate at least twice. He supposed it was nice to be looked after and it did make it somewhat easier to continue teaching well. But he would have preferred to see his husband himself.

Severus was irritated that he had to stoop to giving the younger man detention just to see him outside of class. He frowned and checked the time, realising that not only had he missed dinner while he researched and thought, but his usual detention start time of 7 pm had passed half an hour ago. 

Striding out of his rooms he made his way to the NEWT potion lab only to find Harry already there, shoulder deep in a cauldron, scrubbing. He closed the door behind himself, casting the usual barrage of privacy and locking charms.

"What are you doing?" He asked abruptly and cringed a little when Harry straightened, thumping the back of his head on the inside of the cauldron.

"Serving my detention sir," Harry replied with a frown, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sir? Really?" Severus asked with an arched brow.

"How else would you like me to refer to you as? And I figured you would prefer I did not waste potions ingredients on subpar preparing techniques." The younger man replied defiantly.

Irritation flashed through him. "Of course I wouldn't want you wasting ingredients, but you don't have to scrub cauldrons. I wanted to talk to you, but clearly, you are in a mood so I'm not sure it's worth bothering." he snapped back.

Severus couldn't help cringing at the flash of hurt that washed over Harry's face. The younger man turned away, picking up the brush to go back to scrubbing. "At least I know I can't get this wrong."

"Harry," he began, exasperated, "I don't understand what is going on? Usually, I see you every few days but it's been almost two weeks since you came to see me."

He saw Harry's back get tight as he slowly turned to face him. "You were busy, I did not want to bother you."

"Harry, I will always make time for you." Severus tried and was saddened to see the other man's face grow cold.

"You have never lied to me in the past Severus, I do not appreciate you beginning now."

"But I'm not lying!" Severus tried to defend, and Harry shook his head with a bitter smile.

"I'm not sure if you are genuinely unaware of your behaviour, or don't appreciate how hurtful it is. Either way, I am unsure where to go from here." Harry leant back against the bench behind him, watching Severus with a new wariness in his eyes.

"I'm not sure what you mean. I have been a little distracted, but it has not been that bad." he protested.

"Not that bad, he says." Harry sneered and Severus felt shock ripple through him at the expression being directed at him. "I came to you while I was stuck as a woman, unsure and in need of comfort. You kissed me and when I made a comment about a biological response, you ran a scan and forgot I existed.

“When I returned almost a day later, you sneered at me like I was crup shit on your boot and forgot I existed in favour of the twins. The kindest you had been to me the entire time was when you met with Draco and I to discuss the potion. Since then, you have barely acknowledged my existence or my absence from your life. I am sorry if I was not willing to face being disregarded so badly once again simply because you have a new research project. It would be easier for both of us if I have Dobby look after you until you surface from your potion haze. Until then, good evening professor."

Severus could only gape as Harry strode past him and out of the classroom.

* * *

Harry stewed angrily for a day before deciding to talk to someone who had a better idea of what Severus was like. The only one who might be able to help him make sense of the muddle his love life had become. Stepping into the Hospital Wing, he was relieved to find it empty.

Hesitating by the door, Pomfrey strode out after a few moments. “Mr Potter, how may I help you?” She asked after a quick scan of him confirmed he was uninjured.

“I was wondering if we could have tea?” Harry asked quietly.

Her expression softened and she gestured towards her office. “Of course, this way.”

Harry perched on the couch to the side of her office, a little coffee table and an armchair clustered together in the corner before they fixed their own cups of tea.

“My office is layered in privacy spells, due to my healing oaths. You can speak freely here.”

Harry threw her a grateful look. “I’m at a bit of a loss and wasn’t sure who else to go to. You seem to know Severus well and I just…” Harry growled, frustrated. “He’s being such an asshole, I knew he was a bit of a dick when I fell in love with him, but this is something else!” He exclaimed.

“I fucking waited for him and the asshole went to see a prostitute for gods sake! Would it have been so much to ask that he just… not? Of course it was a better option than him getting into a relationship with someone else but still! I hurt so much when I found out, and I knew he knew I was hurt but he kept going! And now! Now he completely forgets me in favour of his new obsession. Am I always going to be second fiddle to him? Will he ever put me first? I don’t want to spend the rest of my life being disregarded because the man is too bloody obsessive! I have compromised for him, yet he barely gives me anything!”

Harry slumped back in his chair, scrubbing his shaking hands over his eyes that stung with tears. He heard Poppy sigh heavily and the rustle of clothes. The next moment, he was astonished to be gathered into a warm and comforting hug. This was the last straw for Harry and he broke, sobbing out his hurt and frustration into the Matron as she pet his hair gently.

“I know it is hard Harry, Severus is not an easy man to love by any means. But you do love him, I can see that as easy as thinking.” She eased him back, settling next to him on the couch. “I will agree that it was wrong of Severus to see a prostitute last year, but I imagine he coldly looked at the situation and decided it was better to see a professional without emotional entanglements than risk developing anything with someone else. While, yes, he could have just waited for you, I don’t believe Severus has it in him anymore to deny himself a simple pleasure if he can satisfy it. He spent so very long under the thumb of cruel masters who controlled everything about his life that perhaps, this was his little way of celebrating his newfound freedom.”

She paused, patting his hand and summoned more tea for both of them. “Unfortunately the issue of his obsessive tendencies is something a little more significant. Severus has always been that way, unfortunately. Other’s have tried to stop him or interfere in his particular brand of genius, but they only end up alienating themselves from him as he is not a patient or forgiving man. I can see though, that Severus does care for you, though he might not have said it yet, the feeling is there. As such, you are in a unique position to perhaps, temper him. He does not adapt well to change in life so I can only hope that with a little time and patience, you can find a way to… Help him do better. I do not believe he will change; people should not go into relationships with the intent of changing the other or themselves. But what is possible, is to help him be his best self, just like he does for you.”

Harry nodded, allowing her words to wash over him. There was wisdom in her advice and he would consider it. He had known what he was getting into, but still, it hurt. A little time for reflection, now that their initial confrontation had happened, would not go amiss. If Harry did not hear from Severus within the next week, he would go and see the man on the following weekend and they would talk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the bloody dinner party! Huzzah! I have also made progress beyond it, which is awesome, if sad because I had to kill off a side character. Important for the plot, but limited feels, so no worries guys. 
> 
> Also, the sex has completely fallen out of the series for Part 8, which makes me a little sad, because smut is a good challenge, but it doesn't fit with where the story ends up... I promise it will make sense when we get there.
> 
> The first time I wrote this, Harry forgave far too easily, so I re-wrote it, and part of me still thinks he is forgiving too easily, but it feels right, you know?
> 
> This stuff that I'm doing with the Wizengamot, and the story I'm creating, is it worldbuilding? Have I accidentally been worldbuilding without realising it? Should I add tags indicating that worldbuilding is happening? Apparently I am garbage at tagging and didn't realise until I tried...

* * *

"Now Harry, not only does the Wizengamot act as the lawmakers, they also act as a judge and a jury of peers for significant legal matters." Sirius began their usual Sunday session. "For lesser legal matters, a member of the judiciary and three members of the Wizengamot, one from each faction and chosen by lottery, to sit as a panel. Once a month they meet and are presented with legal matters to review and hand a decision down on. An advocate will defend the other side of the legal case during the private hearing. The entire case would have been prepared and the advocate presents it, after which the members of the Wizengamot will make a decision.

"You would be more familiar with a full Wizengamot hearing, which is what happened before your fifth year. In reality, it shouldn't have happened as it was only a matter of underage magic in front of a muggle, but due to the political climate, the entire Wizengamot was convened.

"Now, the full Wizengamot has to be specially convened for hearings, normally they are only for the big things like treason and murder of or by a political figure. But occasionally they will be called for other things if the Head of the DMLE feel it should or the panel feel they are unable to make a fair decision without the backing of the Wizengamot.

“For a full Wizengamot hearing, there would be the defendant or the person who allegedly committed the crime, and the prosecution who is a legal representative of the judiciary. Now, concepts of reasonable doubt don’t really apply with the Wizengamot, unfortunately, our political system runs a little differently from the muggles. Often, the Chief Warlock will preside over proceedings, like a judge, the defendant’s representative and the prosecution present their cases and the matter is argued.

“A large portion of such matters is that the members of the Wizengamot are allowed to participate, to ask questions, to dispute points, it can become very messy and drawn out. Unfortunately, politics can be very heavily involved and if the defendant made the mistake of pissing the wrong people off, they will be screwed before they even walk in the door. At this point in time, there is little that can be done to fix this problem, and I’m not even sure how we would go about fixing something so very broken. Nevertheless, if the battle can be won in the court of public opinion, you are already halfway there.” Sirius gave Harry a very pointed glance at his last statement, he could only nod in agreement.

Before they could even consider bringing any charges against Dumbledore for the crimes the man had committed against Harry and everyone else, they would need to convince the public that the man was not who he had portrayed himself as. The man had been considered a bastion of light and goodness for so long, the problem seemed insurmountable.

“Now, voting is done magically through wand light. Said voting, and related counting is both immediate and without fail. Some results require thresholds, others majority, a few supermajorities, and the rarest requires no nays, though abstains are allowed. Once a verdict has been reached, the Wizengamot will debate and decide on the best course of punishment. Once the decision has been made, there is little to no recourse available unless a miscarriage of justice can be proven.”

“So when you were sent to Azkaban without trial, that was considered a miscarriage of justice?” Harry confirmed.

“Yes, a perfect example.” Sirius smiled at him.

“And, while the new laws laid down guidelines on the sentencing of those who use love, compulsion and loyalty potions, the Wizengamot chose to use alternative methods to punishment than those that should have been applied to an adult.” Harry tried again.

“Yes, because Ron was still at school, even though he was an adult, they used a grey area to avoid sending him to Azkaban. In reality, it was the best we could have hoped for and the neutral faction fought hard for the requirements laid down against him. The light, of course, fought for a slap on the wrist while the dark fought for the lightest Azkaban term. Even the dark was willing to admit that, while the crime had been terrible, he had not succeeded, and it had been his first official offence.”

They both paused for a moment, mulling over the term so far, short as it had been.

“Harry, I don’t mean to pry, but how are things going between you and Snape?”

Harry shrugged, a little despondent at still not hearing from the man. “He has been ignoring me. I went to see him when I got changed into a woman and he kept forgetting I existed. I understand that he is passionate about potions, but his behaviour was unhealthy, and it worried me. I didn’t really go to see him as I could still see that he was working on research and didn’t want to be ignored again. He set me detention on Wednesday and confronted me about it. I don’t think he realised how poorly he had been treating me. So I told him when he was done with his research I would be available and left. Nothing has happened since then. I went to see Poppy though, she seems to know him at least a bit and we had a chat, I decided to give him a little time to think over everything but if I don’t hear from him by Friday, I’ll go see him on Saturday.”

Sirius sighed heavily, he had a feeling something like that had happened. “I don’t really have much experience with healthy relationships and the longer I spend talking to Andromeda, I realise that perhaps my staying with Remus isn’t a good basis for anything. I only hope that Snape makes it up to you when he comes to his senses.”

“Things aren’t going well with you and Remus?” Harry asked softly.

“No, the man is so deeply in the pocket of Dumbledore I feel like I have to constantly leave space in our relationship for him. The fact that Remus wouldn’t accept your abuse bothers me deeply and the longer we spend together now that my mind is clear, I can see other things wrong. I’m not sure how much longer I will stay with him. It would probably be easier to remain amicable until the end of the year.” 

Sirius scrubbed a hand through his hair and shot a grin at Harry. “Enough of this! I think it’s time for lunch and a butterbeer eh.”

* * *

It was the Monday morning after Harry’s disastrous detention with Severus and he was sitting down for breakfast when the owl post arrived. He was not expecting anything so was rather astonished when a beautiful silver vase filled to overflowing was deposited on his plate by two disgruntled looking owls.

Harry looked at it in bewilderment when he realised there was no card. He was distracted from his puzzled thoughts at the odd combination of blooms by Neville's snort on his right.

“Who pissed you off eh Harry?” The boy asked between sips of tea.

“What do you mean?” 

“The flowers, they have meanings.” At Harry’s blank look, Neville huffed and began explaining, pointing to each plant as he went. 

“Now, most flowers have multiple meanings, so I’m guessing based on their context with each other. The first thing I noticed was the abundance of purple hyacinths, which is an apology in and of itself. There is some bittersweet which represent truth, bluebells for humility, geraniums for stupidity, while the ivy with the white sprig of blooms with it symbolises a desire to please and fidelity. 

“The two pink tea roses are a promise to always remember, while the pink camellia suggests a longing for you. The red chrysanthemum paired with the maidenhair indicates a strong love that is hidden. Scattered throughout is the Lily of the Valley and that, I would guess, means that you have made their life complete, with a bit of humility.”

As Neville went on with the explanation, Harry could feel a light blush dusting his cheeks. He pointedly did not look at the staff table but leaned forward to inhale the blooms, gently tracing a finger over the camellia and the chrysanthemum. He missed Neville’s soft smile, watching in confusion as the other boy reached out to pluck out the chrysanthemum and a sprig of maidenhair. Twisting the pair together with his magic, Neville fastened them to Harry’s robe front.

With that, the pair went back to their breakfast, only now noticing that chattering and whispers had filled the hall while Neville had explained the bouquet. Most of the girls nearby and even a few of the boys looked a little misty-eyed at the romantic gesture.

They had potions first up, so Harry finished his breakfast, calling for Dobby to take the flowers to his dorm. He quickly left with Draco and Hermione, gazing at his flower all the while.

“Oh Harry, you got it bad.” Hermione chuckled.

“Shut up, I’m allowed to.” Harry just barely resisted the urge to poke his tongue out at her.

“Will I ever find out who your bonded is?” Draco asked quietly from his other side.

Harry paused, looking hard at the other boy, the request seemed genuine, but they had only been associating for a month now. So many things had changed in such a short space in time.

“When it is safe, for you, for me, for him. You will be the first to know.” Harry replied eventually as they reached the classroom.

He could see Draco was somewhat confused but let the matter lie.

* * *

The day slipped by, their lecture in Potions was interesting as they discussed methods of improving the potency of potions. Arithmancy with the other seventh years was difficult, as always, and Transfiguration in the afternoon passed well.

After dinner, Hermione laughed and shooed him away, knowing he was itching to escape. Darting into the chamber alcove in the entry hall, he took the shortcut to Severus’ office and made his way through to the Potion Masters quarters. Shedding his outer robes and tie, he curled up in front of the fire to wait.

Time trickled by but twenty minutes later, he heard the door open and popped up from his seat, unable to wait any longer. Harry barely caught a glimpse of Severus’ surprised expression before he barrelled into the man's chest, wrapping himself tightly around the other.

Irrespective of how hurt by the older man's behaviour he had been, Harry had missed him, had missed his company and the intimacies they shared.

“Harry, what-?” Severus’ half-formed query was cut off when Harry pressed their mouths together, kissing him passionately.

Eventually, the pair broke apart, and Harry had to resist the urge to laugh at the half-bewildered expression flittering across the Potion Master’s face.

“Thank you for the apology. I needed you to acknowledge that what you had done was not acceptable. I was devastated that it took you two weeks after the administration of the antidote before you noticed that I had been absent. I refused to bear witness once again to your easy dismissal of me, so it was easier for me to simply avoid you altogether.

“I went to the effort of trying to look after you and you acted as if I was the worst person in the world. I understand that you are passionate about Potions and can get a little obsessive over your research, but you have to remember to live as well.” Harry explained.

Guiding the other man to the sofa, Severus shed his robes and they curled up together. “I apologise for hurting you with my behaviour. I am unused to having anyone in my life. In the past, no one has noticed or cared that I get lost in my research. In future, I will try harder to appreciate the efforts you make to look after me. I will also do better to not ignore you. You are right in that it was not acceptable the way I had been treating you.” The older man looked deeply uncomfortable at having to apologise so Harry took pity.

Swinging a leg over the older man, he settled on his lap. Looking down, he ran his fingers through soft hair before pressing a tender kiss on Severus’ lips. Moulding himself to the front of the other man, Harry ran his hands through his hair and over his shoulders, gently massaging the nape of his neck. Caressing and touching every inch he could, he couldn’t suppress a moan when he felt Severus’ hands slide around his waist, one moving to splay between his shoulder blades, pulling him impossibly closer, while the other gripped his arse. 

Unable to resist any longer, Harry began frantically unbuttoning Severus’ shirt, kissing all the while and soon felt long fingers begin working on his own shirt. Not soon enough their bare chests were pressed together, kisses interspersed with little nips and bites. Fumbling fingers began undoing each other's trousers and Harry moaned embarrassingly loud when he felt his husbands hand wrapped around his cock and gave it a firm stroke.

Tearing himself away, Harry struggled upright, shoving off his trousers and pants before reaching down to yank off the last remnants of clothes still clinging to Severus. Without hesitating, he clambered back onto his husbands' lap and relished in the skin on skin contact. Three weeks had been far too long without this and Harry made a mental note to not wait that long again.

Long fingers slid down the crease of his arse and Harry moaned again, the sound caught and swallowed by Severus. Their cocks brushed together, sending sparks down his spine when a slicked finger rubbed at his entrance. Rocking back, Harry felt the tip pop past the ring of muscle. Soon, Harry was fucking himself on Severus’ fingers as they stretched and worked him open. Neither touched their cocks, the light brushes when they moved enough stimulation to keep them both on edge after three weeks of abstinence.

He was barely stretched enough when Harry batted Severus’ hand away, snatching up the pot of lube that had appeared at some point and slicking the older man’s cock-up. Rising up on his knees, Harry aimed his husbands cock at his entrance and slowly eased himself down, feeling the head pop in and the slick, full glide as the rest followed. Panting, his head buried in Severus’ shoulder, Harry eventually felt his arse settle on Severus’ thighs. Strong arms wrapped tightly around him as the pair sat together, relishing in the renewed closeness. Skin slicked with sweat, the pair rocked, revelling in the sense of connection, of being one once more.

At some point, it became not enough to simply be full and Harry moved, rising up a little before settling back down, the pair moaned. Repeating the movement, Harry began gently fucking himself on his husbands' cock, breathing in each other’s air, skin clinging together. Harry felt a hand slide between their stomachs, wrapping loosely around his cock so that every time Harry rose up, he could fuck into the fist around him. 

The sensations quickly became too much, overloading his mind and all too soon, he was crying out and coming over his husband's hand. He barely felt when sticky hands grasped his hips so that Severus could roughly thrust up into him, coming moments later.

Awareness returned slowly to the pair as they cuddled together on the couch. Harry tried to extricate himself but found that the combination of come and sweat had dried and matted together their body hair. With a rueful chuckle, Severus snatched up his wand and cast a featherlight charm on Harry who squeaked when the other man stood. The younger man was still wrapped around his husband as they walked into the shower, the hot water washing away the sticky mess coating the both of them.

After they had slowly washed each other clean, the pair retreated to the bedroom, curling up together to nap for a while until Harry had to return to the tower.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so big warning for this one. RAPE TRIGGER. 100%, if you are triggered by rape or rape situations, you are going to want to avoid parts of this chapter. I am pretty sure I tagged it in this part of the story originally, but here it is.
> 
> I'll indicate what you need to skip if you want to. This is the only rape in the story.

* * *

September slid into October, the month vanishing in a mess of revision and study with the other Gryffindors, running with Sirius in the mornings, sparring and duelling with Severus every few nights followed by lovemaking. He was still working his way through the Chamber library, a worry niggling at the back of his mind that be might not manage to copy all of the books in time. Harry continued meeting with Sirius to discuss the political situation and start developing a plan moving forward. They watched, saddened, as the raids on dark family homes escalated to arrests on trumped-up charges. 

Slowly but surely, dark families left Britain, moving to countries that were more open to non-light magic. The ex-Slytherins scattered throughout the school became even more withdrawn with worry over their families. With Ron gone, there was no one to lead the charge on bullying the snakes. Still, a week didn’t go by without a handful of ex-Slytherins ending up in the hospital wing from a hex or jinx. There was little Harry, Hermione and Neville could do to protect everyone.

As expected, Ravenclaw ignored the snakes in their midst, knowing that antagonising them would not be wise in the long run. The Hufflepuffs shunned them, using verbal attacks more often than not. Gryffindor was still the worst by far with Dean and Seamus distributing pranks and ‘appropriate’ curses to the younger years so they could make sure the snakes in their house knew their place.

Things had been ticking along until Halloween. Harry had always hated the anniversary of his parent’s death; the holiday was so brightly celebrated by his peers when all he wanted to do hide away and think over his life. It was a day of reflection for him, but for everyone else in the castle it was an excuse to gorge themselves on candy.

Hermione dragged him down to the feast, refusing to allow him to spend the entire day moping. Exasperated by his friend, he consented to tag along and spent most of the feast poking at his food. He couldn’t help but notice Ginny sitting on the edge of their group, watching him hungrily. She had been leaving him alone, especially after it had been confirmed that she wasn’t pregnant, or at least wasn’t any more. Trying to ignore her presence, he ate what little he could, drinking his pumpkin juice and waiting for when he could leave.

Finally, Hermione took pity on him and the pair retreated to the common room, Ginny’s eyes feeling like fingers on the back of his neck as he left. Shaking it off, he sat by the fire with Hermione before retiring to his bed early. Even though he knew he could have sought solace with Severus tonight, he wanted to spend some time alone in contemplation.

As he was lying in bed, cocooned by the closed curtains, he noticed a prickling sensation running over his skin. A wash of heat rushed through him and he gasped as arousal flooded his body. Surprised, he realised he was achingly hard. Before he could do more than pull down his sleep pants to try and figure out what was going on, he felt a silencing and binding spell wrap around him. Stuck to the bed and unable to call for help, Harry flicked his eyes to where the curtain around his bed moved. The next moment, Ginny clambered in, shucking her robe to reveal her naked form underneath.

***** Skip*****

“Hello my love, my Harry. You have evaded me long enough, Dumbledore and my mother promised you to me and it is time for us to cement our relationship, our joining. We were confused when the love potions wouldn’t work, but Dumbledore figured you might have something that protected you. But this will work, this isn’t usually protected against. You won’t be able to run from me after this. Your little game has been fun, but now it is time to settle down and do what is right.”

Horror filled him at the realisation of what she was going to do. There was nothing Harry could do, bound and silenced as he was, watching as Ginny mounted him, grasping his erection and sliding it inside herself with no hesitation. Bile crawled up his throat and Harry had to swallow it down. He was unable to move his head and knew if he threw up, he would probably choke.

“Dumbledore gave me this little potion to encourage your participation, not that I think you need it, but I had to be sure! This first time is important you know.”

He watched with revulsion as Ginny rode him, her moans of pleasure filling the little space. He had no control of himself, of his physical reactions. The girl had slipped him an aphrodisiac of some kind, something that had a delayed onset with the intention of taking advantage of him. 

“See Harry, you want this,” She panted at him, her eyes alight with madness. “I just had to show you how good we could be together, how good it would be between us. See you love it! I can feel how hard you are inside me.”

She continued her little rant, repeating over and over how good it was and all Harry could do was internally shudder as he struggled against the bindings. She ran her hands over his torso, marvelling at how fit and strong he was. He did everything he could to resist his body’s growing need to come but the aphrodisiac was making it difficult for him to suppress.

“I’ll be pregnant, and you will marry me, I’ll be Lady Potter and we will live together forever in blissful happiness! I’ll give you as many children as you want, I promise my love.”

He felt her shudder through an orgasm, her body moving over him and knew he was running out of time. As she panted into his chest, he gave a vicious thrust of his will against her magic and the bindings failed around him. Shoving upward, he shouted as she tumbled off him just as he lost control of his body and came. His seed splattered over his abdomen and thigh and she shrieked as she fell, crying out in dismay at failing.

*****End Skip*****

Naked, she scrambled up. “What is wrong with you! I have done everything I could to make you see, we belong together Harry! You are mine! You were enjoying that! You want me, I know it! Just stop lying!” 

Her shrieks must have carried down the stairs as Neville and Draco hurried in, expressions shifting to horror as they saw Harry and Ginny.

“That was rape, Ginny! You fucking raped me you, stupid bitch! I have never wanted you and never could want you. The only way you can get to me is by dosing me with potions! Stay the fuck away from me!” Harry panted, pulling his sleep pants up to cover himself. He could feel that he was still achingly hard and sticky with their bodily fluids.

Before Ginny could respond, Neville grabbed for his wand and cast _Petrificus Totalus_ at Ginny who went rigid. He cast again, this time a _Wingardium Leviosa_, so that she would float beside him, before he picked up her robe and tossed that over her naked form.

“Draco, help Harry, we are going to the hospital wing.” Neville instructed before leaving the dorm.

Harry was still shuddering at the feeling of Ginny touching him and flinched when Draco touched his shoulder. The blonde was ash white in the flickering light of the torches. “Harry?” He asked softly.

He swallowed heavily and allowed Draco to take his elbow, leading him from the dorm. They caught up with Neville in the common room where everyone was watching in confusion, but no one commented. Harry was grateful that Hermione wasn’t in the room, she would have made a fuss and he couldn’t cope with that right now. The four of them made their way to the hospital wing, avoiding everyone they could on the way.

Harry was barely aware of being settled onto his hospital bed, the forced arousal warring with revulsion. He could only be grateful that Ginny had not managed to have him come inside her. No doubt she had taken fertility potions with the intention of falling pregnant and forcing the situation. He could barely hear the quiet murmurs around him when suddenly, the need to vomit slammed into him once more. Leaning over, he retched onto the floor next to the bed, vomiting what little he had eaten, up. A hand gently rubbed his back as he was sick, when he finally finished, a cool glass of water was pressed into his hand. Taking a sip, he looked up to see Neville watching him worriedly.

Madame Pomfrey was hovering nearby, Ginny and Draco nowhere to be seen. “Ginny has been placed in isolation until we know what happened. I sent Draco to fetch Remus, as your Head of House he should be here.” She explained. “Do you permit me to run a scan on you?”

Harry nodded mutely and Neville moved out of the way as she worked. Just as the scroll was materialising from the end of her wand, Remus and Draco returned.

“Hello Harry, why is it always you?” The man asked with a soft smile.

Harry felt bitterness crawl up his throat. “Not sure Remus, guess the fates hate me.”

The professor flinched. “Sorry Harry, that was inappropriate. Can you tell me what happened?”

He sighed, shrugging. “Hermione dragged me to the feast, I didn’t eat much but I remember drinking some pumpkin juice. Nothing tasted odd though. I went to bed relatively early; I just wanted some time to myself. It was probably half an hour ago now, but I can’t be sure of the time. I was suddenly overcome with arousal; I’m still struggling with it, to be honest. Before I could do anything, I was silenced and bound to my bed. Ginny slipped between my curtains wearing nothing but her robe. She climbed on top of me and well…” His voice faltered, shuddering at the memory of her hands on him, her thighs against him.

Neville spoke up when it became apparent that Harry couldn’t go on. “We heard a shout, so Draco and I ran up to our dorm and found Ginny on the floor beside Harry’s bed, naked. She started screaming at him and Harry accused her of rape. I bound her and had Draco help me bring them both to the hospital wing.”

Remus turned to look at Pomfrey who was scanning the parchment. “It looks like he was fed an aphrodisiac potion at dinner time which was set to release less than an hour ago. This fits with his story. The potion wasn’t keyed to anyone in particular, simply something that would facilitate his forced and prolonged arousal.”

“Scan Ginny.” Harry rasped out.

“What?” Remus asked, but Pomfrey lit up in understanding and bustled off towards the isolation room.

“Ginny was angry when I broke free before… before I came. I pushed her off so that my seed was wasted.” Harry explained, body shaking.

Pomfrey hurriedback over. “She has taken a fertility potion. I believe we have enough evidence to charge her with attempted line theft. Remus, will you call for the headmistress and the Aurors? Harry, I will arrange for Severus to brew the antidote as the aphrodisiac will remain in your system for around twelve hours without sexual intercourse to flush it.”

Harry looked at her in horror as Remus departed. She patted his hand in reassurance. “Hush child, all will be well.”

* * *

Severus was sitting by the fire, drinking, thinking of his life and how much it had changed. It was getting on in the evening when the fire flared green and Madame Pomfrey’s face appeared in the flames.

“Oh good, Severus, you are awake.”

“What is wrong Poppy?” He enquired, crouching down by the hearth.

“Mr Potter has been dosed with the vensti aphrodisiac and needs the antidote. Can you please prepare it and come to the hospital wing as a matter of urgency.” He could see the worry in her eyes and rushed to end the call.

Darting to the NEWT lab, he began quickly brewing the antidote, not even bothering to get dressed back in his robes. Thankfully, the potion was quick and easy to brew; twenty minutes later, he was darting up the stairs to the hospital wing from the dungeons.

Stepping into the room, he immediately spotted Harry, wrapped up in layers of blankets. He barely even registered Neville and Draco sitting by the bed. Darting forward, he tucked his fingers under Harry’s chin, saddened to see the pain in those green orbs. The haze in them cleared and suddenly, Harry jerked back.

“No! Don’t touch me! I’m dirty! She… She…” The younger man broke down in sobs.

Setting down the potion, Severus climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his husband, uncaring if they were seen.

“Hush Harry, you aren’t dirty, it’s ok. I can make it better, please calm down.” He murmured into messy black hair.

Eventually, Harry calmed in his arms enough that he could make eye contact. “I have the antidote for you, would you like to take that then go have a shower? I’m sure the aurors aren’t far away.”

Shuddering, Harry allowed Severus to tip his head back, pouring the potion down his throat. The tremors wracking his body eased and Harry slumped forward, pressing his face into Severus’ throat. The older man focused on rubbing gentle circles over his shoulders for a few minutes.

“Come, Harry, you should bathe, I’m sure you don’t want to remain covered in ginger slut.”

He counted it as a win when Harry laughed weakly and sat back. He smirked when he heard Draco and Neville choke behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he winked at the pair who looked at him in astonishment. He knew that he would need to have a conversation with Draco, that the blonde would need to be brought in on the secret. 

Helping Harry up, he urged his husband towards the Hospital Wing bathroom. Getting the shower running hot, he helped strip Harry bare, trying not to focus on the delicious expanse of bare skin. Removing his own clothes, he pushed Harry into the shower and helped clean the younger man, preventing him from scrubbing himself raw.

They only spent a few moments cuddling, Severus taking the time to reassure his husband that his affections remained the same as always. Turning off the water, the pair dried off and Severus summoned Dobby, requesting clean pyjamas for Harry and burning the pair that he had been wearing. The look of gratitude on Harry’s face was enough to convince Severus he hadn’t overstepped. The pair dressed quietly and returned to the main room. Harry was just settling onto the bed once more with Severus hovering nearby when McGonagall, Lupin and two aurors entered.

“Mr Potter, care to explain in your own words what occurred this evening?” McGonagall prompted as one of the aurors produced a parchment and a dictaquill.

Harry, in short broken sentences, explained what had occurred and Severus had to hold himself tightly so that he didn’t do anything to give them away. Listening as the younger man detailed his rape at the hands of the Weasley chit filled him with rage.

Pomfrey provided copies of the two scans she had taken, and Harry voluntarily submitted his memories, both of the previous dinner and Ginny’s intense staring, and that evening when the incident occurred.

Pomfrey then guided the aurors and McGonagall towards the isolation room where they disappeared. Remus coughed, drawing the attention of those who remained.

“Mr Malfoy, Mr Longbottom, it is time you return to the dorms. I imagine Madame Pomfrey will require Harry to stay at least until the morning for monitoring. I will escort you both there now. I do not believe I am required further.” With that, he bid farewell to Severus and Harry before departing.

After they departed, Severus immediately moved closer to Harry, sitting down in a chair so that he could see the isolation room. Grasping his husbands’ hand, he tangled their fingers together as they waited. Harry curled up in bed, eventually falling into a fitful sleep.

After about half an hour past, he saw movement from the isolation room and stood, extracting his hand from Harry’s. McGonagall and Pomfrey strode out, followed by the two aurors and a stunned and floating Weasley.

The aurors nodded, departing with their prisoner, McGonagall escorting them out but not before giving Severus an odd penetrating look. Pomfrey bustled over.

“Ah Severus, thank you for staying!” She stated loudly and some of the suspicion in McGonagall’s eyes faded before the doors closed behind the group.

“Come, let us transfer him to the isolation room. The cleanse cycle has already been completed and I’m sure the privacy would be appreciated.” She smiled softly at him as Severus bent down to gather Harry into his arms.

She led them to the isolation room, expanding the bed in there to fit the both of them before winking at him and leaving. Suppressing his amusement, Severus settled Harry on the bed and curled up next to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments, I promise I will respond to them, just having a bit of a tough time finding motivation... I need to finish this bloody thing and I just can't find the will to tie everything up. Apparently I suck at endings, who knew?
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the lack of justice, it's important for all of these little things to happen, to demonstrate the growing injustice of the community.
> 
> Also, I feel like I should comment that I have zero frame of reference when it comes to rape and the recovery, so I have probably gotten some of it horribly wrong. Sorry in advance.
> 
> Oh! I am excited, the first clue of the extra plotline I built into the story is being introduced here.

* * *

The next day, there was little to no comment on what had happened the evening of Halloween. It wasn’t until two days later when _The Daily Prophet_ ran another article.

_Weasley Strikes Again!_

_We at the Daily Prophet have just received news that the youngest Weasley child has been admitted to the Janus Thickey ward at St Mungo's. Reports from within the hospital indicate that Ginevra Weasley has experienced a full mental breakdown resulting in hysteria and violent tendencies. The Auror department confirmed that an incident at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry occurred, resulting in the removal of Miss Weasley from the school. No further details have been provided and the investigation has been sealed to the public._

_We can only speculate what has occurred to result in the removal and her commitment to the long-term ward._

Harry received a letter from the Aurors. They advised that during the mental health exam of Ginevra Weasley, it was confirmed that she was mentally unstable and, in a closed session with the Wizengamot, it was decided that the best course of action was to arrange for her commitment, permanently.

He couldn’t decide whether he was happy that he would never have to see her again, or angry that she would manage to avoid judgement. Irrespective, the decision had been made by the Wizengamot, and as he had been learning, there was little that could be done to change it.

* * *

Severus was in his office the evening of _The Prophet_ article about the Weasley chit being admitted to St Mungo’s. He was worried about Harry, he knew it was going to be a long haul recovering from the rape. He could only hope that they were taking steps in the right direction so that he would heal. 

He was marking the fifth-year essays when the door to his office opened. Since the disbandment of Slytherin house and his removal as its head, the amount of students who visited him had reduced significantly. Glancing up, he was unsurprised to see Draco slip into the room. He knew that Neville and Hermione had both been made aware of his relationship with Harry, but Draco had borne witness to their affection in the Hospital Wing. Draco, kind soul that he could be, would be aware of Harry’s current distress so instead opted to visit his old head of house.

The blonde settled down in the chair opposite him as Severus set aside his marking.

“Draco, I know our relationship has been complicated in the past due to the Dark Lord, what you saw the other night must have seemed… out of place.” Severus began, unsure of how to explain the bizarre happenstance that resulted in his bonding with Harry.

Draco snorted inelegantly. “Out of place is a nice way of putting it. I knew Harry was bonded, knew it was a man, knew that he was keeping it a secret for some reason. I also knew that Granger and Longbottom were in on it. I figured that it was someone in the school considering how often he would disappear in the evenings. I just can’t figure out how it happened. You two hated each other before the Dark Lord fell and then you have simply been ignoring him since then.”

“Yes well… It was an unexpected set of circumstances which led to this. For brevity, I will keep things simple. Over Christmas of your fifth year, Dumbledore required me to teach Harry Occlumency. I found something… disturbing. It changed my perception of him. Following this, we trained together, and I taught him what I could in anticipation of his next confrontation with the Dark Lord. It was enough and at the end of your fifth year, the Dark Lord was defeated by Harry at the Ministry of Magic. 

“We continued meeting and training in sixth year, and I found I developed some… affection towards Harry. We briefly discussed the possibility of a future between the two of us and agreed that once Harry was finished with Hogwarts, we would explore a relationship. Over the summer, things changed. Harry was threatened with a marriage contract which would have bound him in servitude to Ginny Weasley. With the help of the Goblins, I was able to rescue the day.” Severus couldn’t suppress his smirk.

“But of course, a knight in shining armour,” Draco commented drily. “You seem to genuinely care for Harry.”

“I will admit, initially I was only attracted to him, but the more time that I spend with him, I find my affections growing.” Severus mused quietly.

“Merlin Severus, why don’t you gush a little more.” Draco waved away his glare. “Nevertheless, I will keep the secret. I did want to talk to you about this week’s potion, I had some questions about the ingredient combination.”

* * *

Harry was affected by his rape at the hands of Ginny. Surprisingly, as word got out – because even Gryffindors could put two and two together to get four - no one harassed him over it. The house had seen the state of Harry as Draco had guided him out after the event. They had seen Neville levitating a stunned Ginny. They had all read the _Prophet_ article and noticed how Ginny had been prior to her ignoble departure.

The student body couldn't seem to bring themselves to use it against Harry, so pretended it hadn't happened. Seamus and Dean acted as if he no longer existed, focusing their energies on tormenting Draco and Pansy when they could. No longer able to trust the foods served in the Great Hall, Dobby began supplying his food and drink exclusively.

The first time he tried to drink pumpkin juice after the incident, Harry almost vomited, the feeling of hands grasping at his skin was so strong.

When he tried to go back to his bed, he had a panic attack. Draco happily switched with him, sandwiching the blonde between Harry by the wall and Neville who was now in the next bed over with Ron absent.

Harry was relieved to find casual touch didn't bother him again. He would have been deeply frustrated if he had lost the progress he had made with the abuse he had suffered from the Dursleys. Thankfully, the two were very different and so his brain hadn't connected his long term abuse with the sexual assault.

The night following the assault, he had gone to see Severus, needing the comfort of his husband to begin trying to process what had happened. With the attendance of the aurors, he had already been forced to talk about what had happened so there was no hiding from the reality of the situation. Instead, he had to focus more on trying to feel more comfortable in his skin that now felt dirty, used, contaminated with her touch. 

Harry slipped into Severus' quarters after a fraught dinner. When he had reached for food, he had suddenly started shaking, worried it had been spiked just like the night before. While his rings kept him immune and aware of a lot of things, Ginny had finally figured out how to get around the protections. He hadn't been able to eat or drink anything, leaving as quickly as he could and fleeing to the safety of Severus' rooms.

Settling on the couch, Harry called for Dobby and asked for a tray of food that was prepared only by him. The little elf was only too happy to oblige, returning twenty minutes later with a freshly prepared meal. Severus arrived not long after, shedding his robes and settling down beside him. Once he had finished eating, Harry turned and burrowed into his husbands’ side. They hadn't spoken, there wasn't really much to say, so instead, they curled up together, reading, just existing together.

A few hours slipped by with nothing more than the turning of pages and the crackle of the fire. His alarm went off, warning that curfew was approaching so Harry sighed and set aside his book. He paused, looking hesitantly at his husband. Severus put aside his book and reached out to gently cup Harry's jaw. Leaning in, their kiss was soft, tender, and it eased the ache in Harry's chest, washing a little of the filth from his skin.

Exhaling, Harry melted into the touch, revelling in the gentle affection. Arms wrapped tenderly around him, cradling his body close. It wasn't until one of Severus' hands slipped down to grip his hip that he jerked back.

A flash of Ginny, mounted over him, her legs gripping his hips tightly. 

Flushing with shame, Harry sat back, hugging himself.

"Harry," Severus started, "It will take time. Just breathe, we will be ok."

Nodding, Harry reached out and squeezed his hand before gathering his things to go. Pausing at the door, he looked back at his worried husband. "It will take time." he acknowledged.

* * *

The last rays of sunlight striped the first snowfall of the season as Severus strode into the Forbidden Forest. He was going to miss having free access to the variety of plants and fauna that the forest offered once he left Hogwarts. He had been making a greater effort to harvest as much as he could throughout the year as McGonagall would probably have him imprisoned in Azkaban if he tried to return after the school year was done.

He had always found comfort in the quiet life of the forest. Severus had always aimed to be respectful and sustainable in his harvesting practices; only taking that which the forest could afford to lose. There were a few magical plants which were most potent when harvested during the first snowfall of the year. There was the snowdrop which bloomed in a small clearing part the way into the forest and was more potent in healing potions when harvested now. There was also a particular toadstool whose hallucinogenic properties were diminished by the snowfall, meaning it could be used in an uncommon sleeping potion without resulting in insanity of the drinker.

Stepping into the snowdrop clearing, he was astonished to see the plants were everywhere, bursting through the blanket of snow in large clumps that completely coated the small area. He could even see the blossoms were creeping into the surrounding forest, smothering the underbrush amongst the trees. The snowdrop did prefer to bloom under a blanket of snow, but this was something else. Normally there were little patches scattered through the clearing, not a thick blanket that covered everything in its path. At least he would now have a lot of it, he would be able to make a lot of the stronger healing potions.

It took significantly longer for him to harvest the snowdrops, culling the plant back to a more reasonable amount so that the rest of the plants nearby could continue to flourish. Dusting the snow and mud from his robes, he made his way to the pocket of toadstools.

He stepped around a curve of the pathway leading up to the hollow the toadstools liked and froze. Every inch of available ground was covered in the little red and white caps. There was a thick dusting of snow over the masses of toadstools. It was overwhelming, seeing such fecundity where before there had been none. Peering through the trees, he could see that the toadstools had also spread out and were smothering the undergrowth.

_What was going on with the forest?_ Severus couldn't help but wonder as he crouched to begin harvesting the fungi. He would have to clear most of this out as well to save the other plant life. At least he could store everything he was collecting today under heavy preservation charms so that nothing was wasted. 

Unfortunately, part of the way through the process, he ran out of containers. _This was unheard of!_ He mentally exclaimed. He didn’t want to have to walk back to the castle only to have to return, it would take far too long and he had to finish harvesting tonight or the potency would be wasted.

“Dobby!” He called and the little elf popped in next to him.

“How can Dobby help Master Snape?” The little elf asked.

“Hello Dobby,” He greeted, “I need more collection jars and vials, can you take these and come back with more?” Severus held out his bottomless collection pouch. “You can leave these on my bed, there should be a trunk in my room which will have more empty collection jars. Perhaps you could just bring the whole trunk back?”

“Yes!” He squeaked, “Dobby can do!”

He popped away with the pouch, returning in seconds with the trunk.

“Thank you Dobby, I appreciate this.”

The little elf squeaked happily before popping away, leaving Severus to his harvesting. He ended up leaving the hollow where they grew normally untouched, the excess was more than enough for him to be going on with.

As he made his way back to the school, he took the time to really notice the forest. It was difficult to spot at first, but he could see the beginnings of _something_ happening. All of the plants that flourished during this time of year were running rampant, completely smothering everything in their path. Exasperated, he paused often to harvest what he could, trying to enforce a little balance into the environment. Eventually the cold and the dark became too much, forcing him back to the castle and the warmth within.

* * *

November slipped by in much the same manner as most of October had, the turning weather the only noticeable difference. The worsening attitudes towards dark families inside and outside Hogwarts was resulting in many shifting towards abandoning their home country. Harry knew that time was running out for his ex-Slytherin friends, the raids and arrests by the Ministry were only becoming more frequent and he could see the strain was spreading to the darker Ravenclaw students.

It wasn't until mid-December, the week before Christmas break that things took a turn for the worst. They had been sitting down at breakfast when the Malfoy eagle owl swooped in. Harry fed it some bacon while Draco freed the letter, tearing it open and extracting the thick parchment. He was about to turn back to his food when he saw Draco's expression turn ashen.

"Draco?" He asked, "Bad news?"

The blonde swallowed heavily, shaking his head. "My mother has been admitted to St Mungo's." 

Harry slipped his hand into Draco’s; the pair had become close over the past few months. He knew that while the blonde would never admit it, he craved physical reassurance when distressed.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Hermione asked from across the table.

"There was a raid on the manor, they tried to take one of Mothers few Black family heirlooms, claiming it was a dark artefact. She was cursed by one of the Aurors and is now in a coma." Draco breathed.

"Oh Merlin!" Pansy cursed, her hand pressed to her mouth, tears glistening in her eyes. "Your father will need you; we have to go see Professor Lupin."

"Pansy, why don't you and Hermione go and pack Draco's things, I will go with him to let Professor Lupin know he needs to leave." 

Harry helped Draco rise, arm tight around his waist, so the pair could slowly make their way out of the hall and towards the Defence Professor's office. The girls scarpered, darting up to the Gryffindor tower as instructed.

Knocking on the door, Harry heard a muffled voice calling enter. Remus frowned as Harry helped Draco to the chair, the blonde ashen and mute.

"Professor, Draco has just received news from his father that his mother has been admitted to St Mungo's in a coma. He needs to leave to see his father." Harry explained when Draco wasn't forthcoming.

"Oh dear, how awful. Of course, let me just notify Minerva that you are leaving the school before the term ends." Remus moved quickly towards the fireplace, throwing in a pinch of floo powder and calling for the heads office.

Minerva appeared a moment later in the fire. "Remus is everything alright, you don't usually call at this hour."

"Mr Malfoy has just received news from his father that his mother has been admitted to St Mungo's in a coma, he needs to leave school early." Remus explained quickly.

"I am sorry, but I cannot permit that. We are in an examination period and it would be detrimental to his education if he were to miss the exams this week." Minerva frowned into the fire; voice cold. 

Even Remus looked surprised at the response. "I doubt he would be able to concentrate if his mother is in hospital in a coma, wouldn't it be better permitting him to leave and he could make up the exams next term?" 

"No, that would create far too much opportunity for cheating. I am sorry but I cannot permit it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back! Thanks for all your comments over the past couple of months, sorry I haven't been replying to them, work and life have suddenly become rather crazy, yay for living in a country that easily slips from raging bush fires to hail and rain in the space of a day. All of the excitement.
> 
> I am slowly making progress on Part 8, which is better than the nothing I was achieving before. I hit the most awkward fucking conversation, and reading back over Part 7 I realised I dropped so many little plot lines that I'm going to have to go back in a weave them through. The editing process is fun, isn't it?
> 
> Also, I give you a little surprise at the end. A bit of emotional growth, and progress, I think?

* * *

Remus opened his mouth, frowning heavily at McGonagall’s pronouncement that Draco wouldn’t be permitted to leave early, but Draco's rasping voice cut across the argument. "I withdraw."

Remus blinked at the blonde. "I am sorry, what did you say?"

"I am a legal adult; I can take the exams independently. I officially withdraw from Hogwarts." He turned hard eyes on the Headmistress who continued to look apathetic at the situation. 

"If that is your preference, you are welcome to remove yourself from Hogwarts grounds. I will give you two hours to gather your things. I expect the paperwork by 6 pm tomorrow or your absence will be noted down at the Ministry." She cut off the floo call without any further preamble.

Remus looked deeply taken aback by the interaction. "I apologise, Mr Malfoy, unfortunately, I am not about to go against the Headmistresses ruling. Do you require assistance to gather your things?"

Harry couldn't help the disgusted sneer that curled his lip. "Pansy and Hermione are already on it, he will be out before the deadline. Are there any forms for his withdrawal or will a signed letter be sufficient?"

"A letter will be fine." Remus murmured.

Harry sneered again before gathering Draco up, helping him out of the room. The girls were waiting outside the door, Draco's trunk by their feet. Without speaking, the four slowly made their way out of the school. Reaching the edge of the wards, Pansy threw herself at Draco and the pair broke down crying together. Harry stood, numb, when Hermione slipped her hand into his, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

He was deeply worried, not just for his friend and friends’ mother, but for Slytherins and magical Britain. The implications of Narcissa Malfoy being attacked in her own home were immense. She was the wife of the leader of the dark faction. If she wasn't safe from their law enforcers in her own home, no one in the dark was. Harry knew that come next term, no Slytherin would return to Hogwarts. It was no longer safe for them to remain within Britain. 

Dumbledore had achieved what he wanted; a mass exodus of the dark from their soil. Now, they just had to wait and see. Dumbledore, flush with the success from driving out the dark could make a move on the neutral faction with the intention of banishing everything not-light from Britain. Alternatively, the man could simply accept the win for what it was and rest, satisfied with his accomplishments. Harry doubted the latter would be the case. Dumbledore always craved more, always sought the complete control and subjugation of those beneath him.

He was torn from his thoughts by Hermione’s hand slipping free from his, a distraught Pansy ushered into his arms. Harry watched as Hermione helped Draco clean himself up, shrinking down his suitcase and tucking it away in his pocket. He could see that the blonde was barely keeping it together, so instead nodded in farewell and focused on calming down Pansy.

“Write once you are settled, alright?” Harry asked quietly.

Draco jerked his head in a rough nod before disappearing with a crack.

* * *

That night, Harry left Neville and Hermione comforting Pansy. Slipping down to Severus’, he let himself into the lounge room to find the man in another tizzy, books were scattered about and papers were crumpled over the floor.

“St Mungo’s has requested my assistance; Draco’s mother is in a coma and they aren’t sure how to bring her out of it.” Severus explained without looking up.

“I know,” Harry admitted while shucking the cloak. Surprised black orbs flicked up to him for a moment. “Well, I knew about Draco’s mother.” He elaborated. “I was with him when he got the letter this morning from his father.

Harry sank into his armchair, exhausted. “The girls packed his things so that he could go while I took him to Lupin. Lupin was willing to grant him an early leave pass with the assumption he would make up any missed exams next term, but McGonagall refused. Draco has officially withdrawn from Hogwarts.”

Severus inhaled sharply. “Did he have any information on what happened? The hospital will only give me ‘pertinent medical information’” The older man sneered.

“There was a raid on their manor yesterday, the Aurors tried to confiscate a Black family heirloom, claiming it was a dark artefact. Narcissa resisted and was cursed by one of the Aurors, resulting in her ending up in a coma.”

“Well, that would have been fucking helpful to know!” Severus snapped, throwing the book in his hands at the wall. Jerking to his feet, the man paced, agitated, in front of the fire.

Harry had never seen him so aggrieved; he wasn’t sure what to do. “Severus?” He queried softly.

“They ask for my assistance then don’t give me what I need to find the solution! Of course, the answer would be different if an Auror cast at her, to if a normal magical had! I can’t believe them! What was the point in asking me?!” He vented, still pacing furiously.

“Severus,” Harry moved forward, catching the man’s hand who rounded furiously on him. Harry tried not to flinch but didn’t work. Severus’ expression softened at the abrupt movement. “This isn’t about the healers is it?”

His expression was apologetic. “Lucius and Narcissa have been the closest things I’ve had to friends for a long time. While I disagreed with some of their ideologies, we were still in each other's lives. I was there when Draco was born, helped tutor him in potions and defence in the summers before Hogwarts. I am so… Why did it have to go this way? Why did Dumbledore do this? All most of us wanted to do was just live our lives.”

“I think he just hates anyone who doesn’t fit into the idea that he has of how the world should be,” Harry replied softly. “Can I help?”

Severus looked around the room, raking a hand through his hair. “Yes, your help would be appreciated.”

* * *

Word spread the next day of Draco’s abrupt departure. With only a week of term left, the ex-Slytherins knuckled down, holding out to survive. Severus sent himself up the wall but within a few days, had discovered a treatment for the curse inflicted on Narcissa. Once she was conscious, Lucius, Draco and Narcissa left, transferring their lives and belongings to France, not that anyone was aware of their departure.

Once the examinations were over, every ex-Slytherin left. Harry knew they would not return. He had previously organised with Severus to spend yule together. The trip on the train back to London was solemn, Pansy and he shared a compartment. Neville and Hermione had both opted to remain at Hogwarts for the Yule break, Neville to work more with Professor Sprout, Hermione to study. 

Pansy and her family, while consummate Slytherins, had always remained steadfastly neutral. She had been swept up in the anti-Slytherin sentiment but her family as a whole had not actually been targeted. As the announcement went through that they were nearing Kings Cross, the pair rose and began to gather their things. Hearing Pansy sniffle quietly, Harry turned and gathered the girl into a hug. 

“I’ll miss you, Harry. Thank you for this year.” She murmured into his chest.

“I’ll miss you too Pansy, write to me once your family figures out what they are doing alright?” He asked softly, giving her a squeeze before stepping back. “Everything will work out, I promise.”

She nodded and the pair finished getting their belongings together, quietly exiting the stopped train onto the platform. Harry darted towards apparition platform, popping off to a few different locations before heading to Prince Manor. 

Severus was already there, waiting for him by the fire. They settled together on the couch and simply enjoyed being able to release the tension that had built up over the past few months. The ability to simply be together without obligation or pressure was a blessing.

* * *

It was the day before Christmas when two of the Malfoy eagle owls winged into their dining room as they ate breakfast. One was addressed to Harry, the other to Severus, taking his own, Harry cracked the seal and unfolded the parchment.

_Hello Harry,_

_Sorry, I didn't write sooner, but it took us a little to settle in. We have moved to our manor in Versailles, it is lovely and calm, the perfect environment for Mother to recover. Father is in the process of organising for me to take my final exams at Beauxbatons, they will permit me to study at home and submit my assignments considering I only have six months left._

_I wanted to invite you and Severus to New Years with us. I wanted to thank you in person for helping me the last six months. Please, come and celebrate the New Year with us. I haven't told my parents about the two of you beyond assuring them that there would be no problem with having you both here for the celebration. I am sure their expressions when they realise the truth will be well worth it._

\- _Draco_

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Glancing up, he could see Severus was frowning at his own letter.

"Lucius send his greetings?" he inquired innocently.

"He has invited me to their annual New Years celebration. Normally it is hosted at Malfoy Manor but they seem to have relocated to France." 

Harry could see Severus was worried over how to approach the situation and took pity on the other man. "Draco invited me too." he gestured to his own letter.

Relief washed over Severus' face. "Well, it should be amusing when we arrive together. It is usually an intimate affair, so there is no reason to hide our relationship." he smirked.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned cold and grey, a snowstorm moving in and coating the grounds in white, the vision of the manor grounds obscured in the flurries. Harry woke slowly to find Severus already awake and looking at him, an odd expression twisting his face.

"Good morning Severus, Merry Christmas. Have you been awake long?" Harry leant over to press a soft kiss to his husband's lips, a little concerned when he received barely any response.

Pulling back, Harry peered worriedly at the other man, unsure what he was seeing in his eyes. "Severus?"

Still no response beyond a deepening furrow in the man's brow. "Severus, you are worrying me, what's wrong?"

Harry sat up, reaching out to cup Severus' cheek before the man finally blinked and properly looked at his husband. "Severus?" He queried again, waiting impatiently for a response.

“Harry, I love you.” Severus finally admitted.

Harry froze, blinking repeatedly as he attempted to process what he had heard. “You… what?”

“Please don’t ask me to repeat it.” Severus frowned, deeply uncomfortable. “Professions of affection are very difficult for me. I have never admitted to feeling romantic love for anyone before this, so I would appreciate it if you would treat it with the respect it deserves.”

“I… Sorry… I just… Never expected…” Harry trailed off. “I love you too, of course. I have loved you for a while, I had just avoided telling you because I knew it would make you uncomfortable.”

“I appreciate that, but I heard you, every morning when you slipped away, you would whisper it to me. I would pretend to go back to sleep so that you would say it.” 

Harry flushed, unsure of what to say next.

“I brought this up because I wanted to give you something I have not before.” Severus continued stiffly. “I am ready -willing even- to permit you to top me.”

Harry gaped. “Are you sure? I mean of course I want to, but… You don’t seem into it, don’t do this because you feel you have to or something.”

There was something surprisingly vulnerable in Severus’ eyes as he finally looked up at Harry. “I am willing, if you want.”

“Oh Severus.” Harry sighed, shifting closer to the other man, he pressed a tender kiss to his lips.

Allowing the romance of the moment to sweep him away, Harry began to lavish love and affection on his husband, encouraging Severus to lay back and relax into the moment. Kissing his way down the long, pale column of throat, Harry nipped at peaked pink nipples. Laving over firm muscles, he sucked and nibbled until he reached the prized cock below.

Wandlessly summoning their jar of lubricant, he licked up the underside of the thickening member before him. Tonguing the head, he pressed Severus' knees to the side and settled comfortably between. Wrapping his mouth around the hardened length, Harry dipped fingers into the jar to slick them up generously. Allowing the cock the slide deeper into his mouth, he began gently petting his husbands' entrance. Humming in the back of his throat, he caressed and rubbed the tight ring of muscle, encouraging it to relax. Wordlessly, he cast a cleaning charm just before sliding further down Severus' cock until his nose pressed against the neatly groomed hair at the base, his finger easing in at the same time.

Harry set up a rhythm, steadily sucking off his husband while working him open. Long fingers tangled in his hair, not for control, but to ground himself. Harry glanced up when he slipped his third finger in, black orbs fixed on him, an expression of bemusement flitting over the patrician features. Returning to the task at hand, Harry soon decided Severus was stretched enough and shifted to stuff a pillow under the man's hips before laying out over him.

"Are you ready my love?" Harry asked breathlessly between kisses.

Rather than reply verbally, he felt long legs wrap around his hips, pulling him close. With a grin, Harry reached down, slicking up his cock before pressing it against Severus' entrance. Capturing the older man's lips in a fierce kiss, he began easing in, rocking into the gentle thrusts. Time ceased to mean anything as Harry was slowly encased in the scorching heat, the tightness set off sparks of pleasure along his spine. This was unlike anything he had experienced before, the utter perfection of being surrounded by his gasping, moaning partner. 

Eventually, he bottomed out, taking a few beats to fend off his pending orgasm while Severus gasped against his throat.

"You alright?" Harry rasped eventually.

Severus swallowed heavily and demanded he _move_, which was probably meant to sound snarkier than the desperate whine it ultimately came out as.

So Harry did. Smooth slow thrusts until finally, he found the angle that made Severus gasp. Realising his orgasm was creeping up alarmingly fast, he grunted out a wandless cock ring spell, feeling the magic wrap around his own member, enabling him to grant the pleasure his husband deserved. Relaxing into the movement, he began relentlessly stroking Severus' prostate. 

He watched, amazed, as Severus slowly fell apart under him. Gasping, moaning, long fingers scrabbling at his skin. Long dark hair slicked with sweat and sticking to pale skin. Arched back and straining cock. Harry tried to memorise every moment, every breath, to cherish. 

Words, begging and pleading, edged between agonised moans. With a grin, Harry reached down to stroke Severus, a few tugs enough to tip him over the edge. Harry faltered in the moment of orgasm, utterly captivated by how wrecked his husband looked as he came.

Blinking out of his reverie, he rasped out the counter charm to the cock ring spell, his orgasm wrenching from him between one breath and the next. Starlight burst behind his eyelids as he came, emptying himself into his husband. Panting, Harry slumped over, forehead pressed to Severus' collar bone as his hips jerked through the aftershocks of pleasure. Kissing the expanse of skin before him, Harry eased out and slumped to the side. He barely noticed Severus casting a cleaning charm over them, pulling up the blankets so they could drift off to sleep, curled together while a storm raged outside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for vanishing, I don't really have an excuse? My partner went away for a conference leaving me at home with the little one, so I barely had any time to myself. I guess there has just been stuff going on? Boring life stuff that is hideously tedious and entirely energy-sapping. The joys of adulting, let me tell you.
> 
> Thanks, everyone for the lovely comments I have been getting. I know I haven't responded to them in a while, but I do read them and appreciate them. Every time I go to try and tackle them, it suddenly seems like an insurmountable task to reply and so I put it down again.
> 
> I have been putting together a better plan for the final section of this story, which is good, I now have a clear plot on how the next few chapters I am working on will fall out. The final confrontation is still a little beyond me, but I am hoping to have section eight finished before we get there. I may throw a party when I actually finish writing this.
> 
> I had to have Harry troll Lucius a little, because who doesn't like poking fun at others?

* * *

Harry and Severus woke later on Christmas Day and decided to forego leaving the bed at all, asking the house elves to bring them plates of finger food for them to nibble on between bouts of lovemaking.

Harry had found one of Salazar Slytherin's potion journals, written in Parsel, in the Chamber library. He had spent time translating it and gifted a copy to Severus for Christmas. He knew from translating that it held many lost potions secrets that Severus would appreciate appropriating into modern-day potions. Harry received a very enthusiastic blow job in thanks.

In return, Severus gave him a set of basilisk skin duelling robes crafted by the goblins especially for him. To show his appreciation, Harry rimmed Severus until he was sobbing and begging for release before flipping him over and rode him until they both came.

* * *

The sun was just setting in a blur of purples and oranges when Harry and Severus stepped out of the floo into the Versailles Malfoy Manor. The pair were clad in rather expensive dress robes. Harry in sleek black modern cut robes which were highlighted in rich emerald green. Severus was in his usual old fashioned, high collar robes, trimmed in navy blue.

The air was cold and crisp and clear where it eddied in from the open French glass doors. Severus spelled away the soot clinging to their robes as Harry drank in the vision of gold, marble and glass that was the entryway. 

A house elf guided them through the palatial home and to a ballroom adorned in more gold and silver, crystal and glass shining with lights. Draco and Lucius were standing by the door, greeting their guests and inside, Narcissa was laid out on a fainting lounge surrounded by armchairs and sofas, holding court with the guests.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his friend. Their parting had been awful but now he looked back to his usual debonair self.

"Draco!" he cried, gathering his friend into a hug as Severus greeted Lucius more appropriately. The blonde started but laughed and hugged him back briefly.

"You are looking well Draco," Harry commented before turning to Lucius who was clearly trying to hide his surprise.

"Lucius, I believe you haven't been formally introduced to my husband, Harry Potter," Severus smirked as wide grey eyes flicked between them.

Harry offered his hand, failing to suppress a grin. "Lord Malfoy, it is a pleasure to make your formal acquaintance."

Gathering himself, the blonde inclined his head and shook Harry's hand. "The pleasure is mine Lord Potter."

"Oh, it's a bit more than that but we mustn't say where unknown ears can hear." Harry winked and watched, amused as the Lord floundered for a moment.

"Draco insisted on a secrecy spell being cast over this event, I now understand why."

"Well in that case, I believe the correct form of address would be Lord Black-Gaunt-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Potter. But who's counting?" Harry laughed.

"Come, Harry," Severus wrapped an arm around his waist to begin guiding him away from a stunned Lucius and into the party, "Don't break the poor man, he has had a hard enough time lately."

They meandered over to Narcissa who made a motion to rise and greet them, but Severus waved her back. "Don't get up for us, you are still recovering." Severus stepped forward to brush a kiss over the back of her hand. "You are looking lovely this evening Narcissa."

The conversations around them dimmed to watch the interaction, everyone no doubt wondering what Harry Potter was going at a party filled with those of the dark faction.

"Thank you, Severus, for your kind words and your assistance over the past few weeks."

"It was nothing, in fact, Harry here was instrumental in helping me find the right path to the solution." Severus gave Harry a little nudge forward.

"Good evening Lady Malfoy, thank you for the invitation tonight. You have done a wonderful job of decorating, all things considered." Harry bowed his head and brushed a kiss over the back of her hand.

"Draco did say that he wanted to invite you, but I must say I didn't expect to see the two of you here together. Severus, are you keeping secrets again?" her expression was coy but Harry could hear the low hum of conversation around them die off completely.

"But of course, one must keep the best secrets for themselves." Severus smirked as he tangled his fingers with Harry's and brushed a kiss over the back of his knuckles. His black eyes were filled with desire and for a moment, everything else fell away while Harry drowned. Resisting the urge to swoon, he was dragged from his stupor by Narcissa's tittering laugh.

"Of course Severus, well, go and enjoy the evening but stop by for a chat." The blonde Lady instructed before returning to her previous conversation.

Collecting glasses of champagne from a passing waiter, they began making the rounds, charming and surprising the guests as they went. The majority of people were a part of the banished dark faction and those in the neutral party with strong ties to the dark. Harry and Severus made an effort to try and connect with those they could, building a foundation with which to develop their position once Harry graduated.

To say the vast majority of guests were astonished by their partnership was putting it mildly, Harry enjoyed teasing the purebloods with his titles and the knowledge that a half-blood was in such a position of power.

It was almost 11pm when Severus froze in his conversation about Potions that he was having with an old potion master colleague from Sweden. Harry had been discussing defensive magic with the man’s plus one, another old friend of Severus.

"Severus!" A delighted voice called out and Harry twisted to see.

An attractive young man was making his way towards them, soft black hair fell in elegant waves over tanned skin and bright blue eyes. Harry had a sinking feeling when he glanced up to see Severus looking fondly at the other man. He was dressed impeccably in modern charcoal grey robes that clung to his form. The pair they had been speaking to murmured their excuses and moved off as the young man stopped before them. Immediately, Harry could see the resemblance and knew who this was.

"Isaac, how good to see you." Severus reached out to shake his hand. "I did not expect to see you here tonight."

"A friend of mine asked me to come as a plus one." Isaac winked and Harry's stomach twisted violently. "And who is this with you?" 

"This is my husband, Harry Potter." Severus was definitely smug as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

Before anyone could comment further, an average looking man with short brown hair and muddy brown eyes appeared next to Isaac, possessively throwing an arm over his shoulders. "Isaac, pet, where did you disappear off to? Who is this?"

"Gregory, darling," Isaac simpered, "This is just Severus and his husband Harry. Severus and I are old friends, I helped him out of a tight spot a little while ago.” His attention diverted back to them, blue eyes flicking over Harry “But I can see you have done well for yourself."

"Yes, I have, haven't I?" Severus practically purred and Harry struggled to figure out how he felt about the entire conversation. Coming to a decision, he flashed a bright false smile at Isaac.

"As lovely as it is to meet you Isaac, please excuse us for a moment." Harry didn't give him time to reply. 

Grasping Severus' hand, he towed the older man from the room through a random side door. Thankfully, it led to a hallway filled with doors interspersed with artwork and side tables with sculptures. Ignoring Severus' queries on what he was doing, he checked the first door and found an opulent bathroom. Considering it for a moment, he shook his head and retreated, trying the next to find a half-empty, disused study.

Perfect.

Shoving Severus in, he pushed the door closed behind himself and cast a locking and silencing charm at it. Turning, he found his husband, standing in the middle of the room, frowning, with his arms crossed.

Well, that wouldn't do at all.

Severus must have seen something in his face because his expression shifted from irritation to mild alarm. As Harry stalked forward, Severus backed up until his thighs hit the desk behind him. When he glanced over his shoulder in surprise, Harry pounced. Dropping to his knees before the man, he quickly parted his robes and unbuttoned his fly.

Harry barely noticed Severus' spluttered protests as he withdrew the soft cock and wrapped his lips around it. Harry couldn't suppress a moan at the feeling of the velvety soft skin in his mouth growing harder, filling him up. He worked quickly, thoroughly, sucking and licking with everything he had, a hand slipped up to cup his husbands’ balls, massaging them gently as one finger stroked his perineum.

There was no drawing this out, no playing around. Harry worked the cock in his mouth the way he knew how, demonstrating that he knew his husband best. He had Severus coming in minutes, gasping and panting over him. Swallowing down the warm come, Harry stood gracefully and pressed a thorough kiss to Severus’ lips, demanding entrance and twining their tongues together.

Pulling away, he tangled his fingers in loose black hair and squeezed. “You are mine and mine alone.” He stated, without hesitation, for the first time.

Severus blinked a little dazedly. “Of course.” 

After a few cleaning charms, they rejoined the party, bringing in the New Year with a kiss, surrounded by Severus’ friends and peers.

* * *

The castle felt empty without the Slytherins filling the spaces in the dorms and classes. Even with them scattered through the other houses, their presence had still been within the school. Something about the castle is colder now, wrong. The Slytherins had created an important balance which had now been disturbed. Every single ex-Slytherin has left, from the seventh years down to the second years.

They were all gone now.

Severus was the only Slytherin remaining in residence and half of the staff treated him like a pariah. Most of the students were too afraid of him to talk back or disrupt his lessons, but some of the senior prefects, mostly the Hufflepuff seventh years, seem to take pleasure in trying to put the man in what they perceived as his place. The Gryffindor Seventh year prefects consisted of Hermione and Neville, since Ron had been removed, neither of which were interested in attacking Severus in any way. The Hufflepuffs failed, of course. Severus has always been excellent at reducing people to an embarrassed sobbing mess on his worst days, lately he has been at his best.

Over the Christmas break, Harry had missed Sirius and their early morning runs, he had missed their Sunday morning conversations and relished the opportunity for their resumption. Sirius had evidently missed him also, forced to remain in the castle over the break in order to keep up appearances with Remus. Harry could see the evidence of their relationship fraying at the seams. It was only a matter of time before Sirius ditched his prejudiced and blind partner in favour of greener pastures, whatever they may be.

The first Sunday back, Sirius finally decided to discuss with him the allocation of factions and the historical tendencies of families.

“Alright Harry,” the Animagus began, “I have set up the nifty table from earlier in the year, but this time, it’s organised by political leaning.” He gestured towards the board which provided a different summary of the families for them to discuss.

**Light**

| 

**Neutral**

| 

**Dark**  
  
---|---|---  
  
_Peverell_

| 

_Greengrass_

| 

_Black_  
  
Gryffindor

| 

Ravenclaw

| 

_Gaunt_  
  
Hufflepuff

| 

_Bones_

| 

_Nott_

| 

Slytherin  
  
_Potter_

| 

_Longbottom_

| 

_Ollivander_

| 

_Bulstrode_  
  
_Prewett_

| 

Burke

| 

Parkinson

| 

_Malfoy_  
  
Abbott

| 

Crouch

| 

Prince

| 

Avery  
  
Fawley

| 

Dumbledore

| 

Shafiq

| 

Carrow  
  
Macmillan

| 

Lovegood

| 

Travers

| 

Lestrange  
  
Selwyn

| 

_Brown_

| 

_Rosier_

| 

Yaxley  
  
_Diggory_

| 

_Davies_

| 

_Runcorn_

| 

_Crabbe_  
  
_Doge_

| 

_Goldstein_

| 

_Shacklebolt_

| 

_Flint_  
  
_McGonagall_

| 

_Higgs_

| 

_Slughorn_

| 

_Goyle_  
  
_Weasley_

| 

| 

| 

_Rowle_  
  
“As I explained before, the government positions of the Minister for Magic, Head of the DMLE and Undersecretary to the Minister are required to remain independent though they can vote with any of the three factions by choice. There is a reason why being the Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic is such a coveted role. Out of the three positions, it is the easiest to obtain and does not require a bloodline. Unfortunately, the Ministry has a penchant for only hiring purebloods or well-connected half-bloods to high ranking positions. Additionally, no muggleborns currently sit on the Wizengamot.

“On the flipside, muggleborns are also entirely unaware of the requirements, traditions and obligations of those who hold a seat. Granted they are never given the opportunity to learn, but there are certain behaviours and processes which must be followed to avoid shame and insult. The last thing you want to do is insult someone who has a seat, as they have a tendency of holding a grudge.”

At Harry’s bemused expression, he explained further. “How would you feel if you met someone and they spat on your parents’ names?”

Understanding lit Harrys eyes and with a nod, Sirius continued. “Now, the Neutral party is by far the largest of the three. The light and the dark are commonly evenly matched. Now, while I have indicated the historical tendencies of each family, each generation can elect to defy tradition and change their party, reallocating their votes as they desire.

“For example, Black, Gaunt and Slytherin are historically dark, Peverell, Gryffindor and Potter are historically light. When you made me proxy, I reallocated all six to the neutral faction, changing the balance significantly. Thankfully, I was able to have that information sealed to the houses, so Dumbledore remains unaware of who has caused the reallocation of the seats. He also doesn’t know that you are the head of any house beyond Potter, which is also to our benefit.

“With regards to voting, you can vote against the party you are aligned with, but if you do it too many times, they may _encourage_ you to change your faction to whatever aligns more with your principles. Your allies will stop trusting you if you insist on remaining with a faction you do not support which can pose an issue if there is a bill you want passed. This is where the alignment can change from seat holder to seat holder but not necessarily affect the family as a whole. Often, the orientation of your core influences your preferences to magic and how you would vote in the Wizengamot. As you have three of each the light and the dark, it makes sense that you would fall more neutral, finding a balance between them.

“As you are already aware, Yarrow Greengrass leads the Neutral faction and Malfoy is still officially the leader of the dark faction even though he has been driven out. The Wizengamot is still sitting, so those who have been active in this session must continue participating. If they don’t show up at the start of the next session, which is next September, they are not required to show up for the following year. Jeremy Fawley is the leader of the light now that Dumbledore is Minister. He isn’t as much of a hardliner as Dumbledore and McGonagall, but he is definitely a supporter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know someone will inevitably complain about Isaac, I really don't want to hear it. Harry grows a spine, be grateful he finally figured out how to say what he wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I vanished, have an extra chapter. I might even post the last chapter of this part because I have a feeling I won't get the chance to get one up this coming weekend.
> 
> We finally get to some sweet revenge, this will mostly be the end of the line for that particular thread, because writing extended torture scenes isn't really my jam.
> 
> Otherwise, this is all just moving things along, the joys of plotty chapters eh?

* * *

“So how have things been going with Greengrass?” Harry queried, jotting down notes from Sirius’ lecture on the factions of the Wizengamot.

“As well as can be expected, I have met with him a few times over the last few months. He is slowly warming up to me. I am due to meet with him against next weekend, but I can’t do it too often or Remus will become suspicious.” His nose crinkled at the mention of his partner. “I can’t wait until the end of this year; I can barely tolerate him anymore. Since Dumbledore got me off, Remus can do nothing but sing his praises, it makes me sick.”

“Be careful Sirius, he might label you dark if you go neutral too hard. If he finds out what you are doing, you will be forced out of Britain too. The only reason why Severus is still somewhat safe is because he is at Hogwarts until his contract ends. I don’t know what is going to happen once school finishes…” Harry trailed off worriedly.

“Perhaps we should look at purchasing a property in France?” Sirius suggested, “The three of us could escape there after you graduate. We can continue working on the Neutral faction and attending the Wizengamot as long as your main residence is still listed in Britain it is fine.”

* * *

Severus knew that Harry would meet with Sirius to discuss his lordship and Wizengamot duties for a few hours every other Sunday between breakfast and lunch. He knew that this was his best chance to complete a task he had been meaning to do for well over a year now.

Smothering himself in cloaking spells, he snuck out of the castle. As a Professor, he was able to come and go without the wards registering so as long as no one saw him or noted his absence. Crossing the ward line, he disapparated with a crack, bouncing over the country before finally landing in a hidden alley in Surrey.

Stalking down Privet Drive, he peered in through the window of number four, watching as Petunia fed her whale of a husband a late breakfast. Grinning, he eased open the front door and closed it quietly behind him. He couldn’t risk using active magic in the house so had come prepared with an alternative. Extracting two syringes from his robe pocket, he stopped behind the hoovering whale and efficiently injected the sedative into his jugular. As the man slumped over, Severus was already moving to Petunia, repeating the process but catching her before she hit the ground.

Removing a portkey that was coated in illegal cloaking magic, he placed it on Petunia’s chest, murmuring _justice_ under his breath so she disappeared. Moving back to Vernon, he did the same but murmuring _revenge_ instead to activate his portkey.

Satisfied, he scrubbed all evidence of his magical signature just to be safe before walking back the way he had come. Severus continued erasing his signature until he reached his original apparition point before portkeying away with his third and final cloaked portkey.

Appearing in the entryway of Prince Manor, Severus removed the cloaking spells and made his way down to his potion lab in the basement. Stalking through the room, he pressed his hand to a specific stone on an exposed piece of wall and allowed some of his magic to trickle through his fingers. Immediately, the wall shimmered out of existence, revealing an archway and a series of cells lining a hallway.

Stepping in, he checked in the first two cells, happy to see that both of the Dursley adults were laid out on the cots. The cells were rather bare, with nothing but a cot and a toilet in one corner. There was no privacy and no comfort. He called out for Raff and when the elf appeared, he instructed that the Dursleys were to be fed only simple fare, enough to keep them alive and functioning but no more.

He could only hope that by the time he returned, Vernon would not be quite so obese and would make a better test subject for his potions. He planned to keep them for years, in confinement, using them to test potions and harvesting them for any ingredients that they may yield. It was only fair, after the years of abuse they had inflicted on Harry, that they experience the same fear, pain and loneliness.

Returning to his lab, he extracted his shrunken trunk full of his first snow harvest from his pocket. He was able to fill two of his cabinets with the canisters and cast numerous preservation charms over them. If they held, he probably wouldn’t have to purchase these ingredients for years with the quantities he had collected. Once his trunk was empty, he shrunk it down and tucked it away once more. He would have to owl order more containers, there had been so much left there that he could still collect and he would never get another chance.

Satisfied with a job well done, he returned to the entryway and the only place within the wards where apparition was permitted. Re-applying his cloaking spells, he made his way back to Hogwarts in time for lunch.

* * *

With the turning of the year, the professors at the school seemed more determined than ever to drown the NEWT students in ever-increasing quantities of homework. Free time was no longer an option of any of the remaining seventh years and Harry had little time to spare to even notice the absence of his Slytherin friends let alone devote quality time to his husband.

Their exams were now less than six months away and the professors seemed to take savage pleasure in pushing through the remaining mass of new content so at least half of the remaining time could be spent in revision. Suddenly, the accelerated programs for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes didn't seem like such a great idea. Harry was finally making some headway on the seventh-year material but was unsure on whether he would be able to get through the balance before exams.

His biggest worry currently, was the duplication of Slytherins library in the chamber. Since its discovery, he had been steadily working his way through it, but he was running out of time. No longer did he permit himself time to review the books or even skim them. Harry would turn up Saturday morning and slog through the day copying the tomes but never seemed to get very far.

February was breaking over the castle, and in a fit of frustration, Harry turned to his two friends for help.

"Neville, Hermione, do you have a minute?"

Neville's quiet agreement was drowned out by Hermione's frazzled response. "I don't know Harry, I have so much homework to do and revision on top of it…" She huffed, eating quickly while re-reading one of her textbooks.

"Hermione," Harry frowned. "I know, but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

She scowled at him, "Fine, after breakfast."

He couldn't help the sting of hurt that lanced through him at her attitude. "Whatever Hermione, if it is too much trouble, forget it. Neville, are you done?"

The other boy nodded, rising when Harry did and ignoring Hermione's half-hearted call. Ushering Neville into the nearest chamber alcove, he threw up some privacy wards. "So I went back to the chamber and found a library in there, I have been copying the books but don't have enough time to get it all done on my own before the end of term, do you think you could help? Even a couple of hours on the weekend would make a big difference."

Neville blinked in surprise. "So that is where you go on Saturday's, I figured you were catching up with him, but you never come back relaxed and happy like other nights."

Harry flushed, not realising he had been so obvious. "The basilisk is gone now, as is a lot of other things. I considered removing the library, but I would rather leave it there for the next parselmouth to find, you know? And because the books are so old, there is no copyright on them, so I have been duplicating them into notebooks. You are welcome to look through the library and get a copy of any book you want when we are done, there just isn't any time at the moment to actually look at what I'm doing."

"Of course, I'm happy to help, lead the way." Neville smiled softly at his evident relief.

Harry immediately turned to the back of the alcove hissing for it to _open_ and guided Neville through. He didn't give him much of a chance to look around, directing him to the entrance of the private chambers. Hissing out _ashwinder_, he showed Neville to the library and the stockpile of notebooks and the open trunk.

"Alright, I've managed to get through about two-thirds of the library, but the remaining third is bogging me down because I have very little time to work with. You will need to put together enough notebooks so that they are the same number of pages as the book you want to copy. The spell to bind the books together is _alliges duplicia chartam_, a weak _diffindo_ will cut out any excess pages which can be used in another notebook if needed.” Harry trailed off, peering at Neville who was still gazing around at the room in wonder. “Maybe it will be easier if I just show you the process?”

Neville snapped his attention back to Harry and flushed a little. “Yes, that might be easiest. Hermione is going to have a fit when she realised what she missed out on.”

Harry smirked. “Perhaps this will teach her to not be such a bitch when she is stressed.”

Picking up the next book in the stack he had been working on, he turned back to Neville. “First, I cast _pluribus chartis_ to find out how many pages there are in a book. This one has about 290. The notebooks are 100 pages each, so I grab three of them, stack them together and cast _alliges duplicia chartam_. Because there are only 10 extra pages, I’ll leave them there until later, because sometimes there can be minor errors with the numbers of pages with the spells.”

Setting the two books next to each other, he glanced up to make sure that Neville was watching. “To create the duplicate, I cast _speculum illud_, starting over the original book, do a clockwise spiral for three rotations before switching to the new book and doing an anticlockwise spiral for three rotations.” Harry flipped to the back of the book, and gently extracted the excess pages, stacking them to the side on the existing pile.

“Want to give it a go?”

Neville nodded, grabbing the next book in the stack and a few notebooks so that Harry could guide him through the steps. Within half an hour, the pair were working quietly, side by side and making better progress than Harry could have hoped. It must have been nearing lunch because the alarm of Harry’s wand went off, alerting them that the midday meal was due to begin.

“Thanks for that Neville, do you think you could join me on Saturday mornings until the end of term? Or any Saturday morning that you can really. Just follow me after breakfast and we can come here together.” Harry asked as they walked back to the hall.

“Of course, Harry, though I will take you up on the offer to have a look at your library when we are done. I saw a few titles that had to do with Herbology.”

Harry grinned as they sat down together and began plating up their meal, making a mental note to speak to Severus about the seeds he had found in the potion’s lab, perhaps Neville could help with their germination.

* * *

It almost felt like Harry blinked and the Spring Break was upon them. Valentine’s day had passed unremarked; He and Severus had made no plans to leave the castle, instead, he used the time to catch up on the overabundance of paperwork they were drowned in. Harry had been receiving regular updates from Hogrod and Selwyn throughout the year, detailing what investments were doing well and how the repairs on his properties were proceeding respectively. Harry made sure to send permission to Hogrod advising that Sirius was to purchase a property in France. It would need to be large enough for Severus and Sirius to avoid pissing each other off and have a state-of-the-art potions lab. Beyond that, it would just need a few bedrooms and at least two studies.

Selwyn had been working mostly on the Peverell portfolio of properties. The Black properties had been inhabited until recently and as such were not as high a priority and would need a dark arts expert to go through everything before they even began repairs. Harry remembered from Grimmauld Place that the building was laced with aggressive defensive magic and agreed it would be easier to wait. 

The Gaunt shack just needed to be demolished, but Harry couldn’t decide what to do with the land, so it was also left for later. The Peverell Estate had been neglected for a long time, the male line dying out hundreds of years ago. They were currently restoring Wiltshire Manor which was more of a small castle, rambling over the top of a hill that overlooked numerous other magical properties and estates. It was beautiful and one day, Harry hoped to do something with it.

Following Christmas and their increased intimacy, as well as the reveal of their relationship and Harry's rather impassioned response to meeting Isaac, Severus had allowed the last of his reservations about his young husband to fall away. They were in this for the long haul and he was determined to make it last.

Regardless of the happenings in their private lives, NEWTs were approaching and, just like with Harry's OWLs, their time together grew increasingly limited. Hermione fell into a pit of studying and frantic revision, refusing to listen to reason when Harry tried to convince her that sleeping, and eating were just as important. He avoided her after she threw a book at his head a week before the start of exam period. Neville was much more relaxed, though still worried about how everything was going to fall out. He hoped desperately that his grades would be good enough to warrant his receipt of the Herbology Apprenticeship. It didn’t matter how much Harry tried to reassure the other boy; he wouldn’t believe until the results were in his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter for this part. I am not sure when I will get a chance to post the first chapter of the next, but it might be a week or more away.
> 
> I cannot scream enough, important plot point ahead!!!

* * *

Beltane was always Severus’ favourite time to harvest in the forest. There was always an abundance of everything; new life breathing everywhere he looked. A sense of wrongness crept over him as he made his way, under a dawn light, to the forest. Pausing a yard or so from the tree line, he tried to place what the issue was. Glancing around, he could see the greenhouses to one side and Hagrid’s hut in the distance to the other. Looking closer, he realised what it was.

The forest was encroaching onto the grounds.

Rather than the scrub starting back amongst the trees, it was now spilling out over the lush green grass. Scanning the tree line, he tried to figure out where his usual pathway into the forest was. It took a few minutes, but he eventually spotted the two trees he usually walked between, but they were both being smothered by climbing vines of ivy and jasmine.

He was going to need help.

“Dobby!” He called once more, and the little elf appeared, blinking blearily at him. “Sorry for waking you, can you please rouse Harry and Mr Longbottom? Ask them to dress for work and come down to meet me here? I would not ask if it wasn’t important.” 

The elf nodded, still looking a little fuzzy around the edges, and popped away without speaking. He spent a good fifteen to twenty minutes trying to cut away at the dense underbrush. He had managed to carve away a few metres past the tree line when the two men straggled up.

"Severus," Harry whined, "why did Dobby wake us up hideously early in the morning? I know I get up early for runs, but it’s barely even dawn."

He huffed, turning to peer at the two men. They were dressed in jeans and jumpers, sleep still clinging to the edges.

"Look at the forest, tell me what you see."

Longbottom was the first to see it, sleep fading quickly as he took in the encroaching forest and the dense shrubbery. Harry eventually caught up as he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes.

Severus watched as Longbottom walked forward, dropping down to his knees and plunging his hands into the exposed earth that Severus had been working in. He observed curiously as vines immediately sprung up, tendrils curling around Longbottom’s wrists. It took a beat for Severus to realise that Longbottom had not noticed. Wrapping his hand around the man's upper arm, Severus yanked Longbottom back. He tumbled backwards, the tendrils snapping.

"The forest seems to be a little more aggressive than usual." Severus offered, gesturing to the vines that were trailing and reaching through the soil. 

Longbottom blinked and scrambled back, eyes wide as they fixed on the forest. "Nature is running wild, it's falling out of balance. There is not enough death, too much life." the young man breathed.

Severus nodded, "I was worried that might be the case."

"What is happening?" He heard Harry ask quietly.

"The dark faction abandoning Britain has had greater and more widespread effects than just empty seats in the Wizengamot. As Longbottom said, we are falling out of balance. As long as the light rules absolutely throughout Britain, we will struggle against white magic." Severus sighed, glancing between the two men and the forest.

"There are ingredients that must be harvested today, I require your assistance, if we run late I will write you a note excusing you from classes, but we must begin quickly or it won't be done in time." he continued, worry settling deep in his stomach.

They murmured their assent, getting to work alongside him. Severus worried what this would mean. Was the forest running rampant limited to Hogwarts or were other areas being affected as well? What else was going wrong in their world now that the dark had fled?

* * *

Graduates of Hogwarts were not kidding when they had called the exams for seventh years Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. Not only did Harry’s brain feel like it had been through the wringer, but his whole body was also exhausted. As with the OWL’s their written exams were followed by practicals in the afternoon. Their exams were held in the Great Hall, proctored by the same examiners from two years ago.

Charms was up first, followed by Transfiguration, Herbology for Neville and Harry on Wednesday, and Defence Against the Dark Arts on Thursday. Ancient Runes was in the morning and Arithmancy in the afternoon for Hermione and Harry on Friday.

The next week kicked off with Potions, for Hermione and Harry, which was the last exam for the three. Tuesday had Care of Magical Creatures; Astronomy and History of Magic in the afternoon on Wednesday, Divination and Healing on Thursday, which none of them took. Friday rounded off the exam period with Duelling and Magical Craftmanship.

After exams, a weird calmness seemed to settle over them. It was done and as long as Neville and Harry ignored Hermione’s fretting, they were able to relax. The NEWT exams were intentionally clustered at the end of May, so that the Ministry would have the time to mark them first and calculate every one’s results before it was time to graduate at the end of June.

Unfortunately, Severus was busy administering the exams for all for the other years in potions, so he couldn’t offer a distraction on the pending results. Instead, Harry retreated to the Chamber, desperate to finish the last quarter of the library before term let out.

* * *

Graduation day dawned bright and clear, a perfect spring day. Harry had stayed up the previous night finishing the chamber library and had not gotten a wink of sleep. Instead, he snuck into Severus’ quarters and appropriated a pepper up potion so that he could attend his Graduation ceremony that afternoon without passing out from exhaustion.

Breakfast was the usual rambunctious affair with the entire school celebrating the end of the year and the beginning of the summer. Soon after, the school emptied out of all other students, leaving the seventh years behind to reminisce over everything. Hermione swung alarmingly from crying to fretting, emotional that everything was ending and worried about her results. They wouldn’t actually find out their results until they were handed them during the ceremony.

Dressing carefully, Harry prepared himself for the public farce he was about to face. They had found out that morning that Padma Patil had been named class valedictorian, much to Hermione’s secret devastation. Not only had she been passed over for Head Girl, she had also been beaten out for the honour of valedictorian.

They milled about in the Great Hall with their families, not that Harry had expected anyone to turn up for him, until it was time. Sirius had been roped into helping with preparations so he couldn’t keep Harry company, his relationship with Remus was still painful and Severus had to maintain his distance.

He was astonished when the Twins arrived in a flurry of red and gold robes and boisterous energy. They smothered him in hugs and twin talk, surrounding him in so much energy that he forgot about everything else. His heart warmed to see the two men, who were brothers to him, standing by him on what should have been their blood brother’s graduation. From what they told him, Ron had taken the year off to stew and rage at the Burrow rather than seeking a tutor or self-studying.

They did mention that the mind healer sessions and the court ordered community service seemed to be making some impression. When he had first returned to the Burrow, Ron had been angry and resentful, blaming Harry for everything and anything. This, of course, was encouraged by Molly who hated the fact that Harry had been the reason Ginny was sent to St Mungo’s.

As the year had worn on, Ron had grown quieter, seemingly considering his life more. They had been relieved to see Ron had begun ignoring their mother as she ranted and raved about the corruption of the dark. The woman had gone into a right fit when Ginny had been sent to St Mungo’s for the foreseeable future. Instead of getting worked up, Ron seemed to realise, with the help of his mind healer, that Ginny was sick and needed real help.

The twins had found that Ron had been focusing on quidditch more than anything. They thought it had started as an escape from their overbearing mother, but over time, Ron had seemed to rediscover his love of flying and the sport.

Harry, while he didn’t care for Ron anymore, hoped that the other man would grow beyond the prejudice he was trained into as a child. Harry secretly hoped he had learnt from his mistakes and would go on to succeed, provided it was far away from Harry and Hermione. Hopefully next year, when Ron returned to Hogwarts, he would take the chance to flourish on his own, without Harry, Hermione or any other family members there to overshadow him.

They were dragged from their discussion on their latest prank product when McGonagall strode up to the podium that had been set up instead of the head table in the Great Hall. Rows of chairs were laid out for everyone to sit in. She set off some mild sparks so that everyone would take their seats. The students had been sorted alphabetically by last name, so Harry was stuck between Sally-Anne Perks and Oliver Rivers.

McGonagall droned on about their bright futures and the success that could be expected provided they individually chose to tread the right path. Padma was up next, her nauseatingly bright statements crawling over Harry’s skin. He wanted to throw up with the amount of sugar the event had been saturated in.

Then the students began being called up, one by one, to receive their diplomas and results which were all bound together with their house colour ribbon and two gold seals, one for the Ministry, and other for Hogwarts. Their names were inscribed in an elegant hand on the outside edge but otherwise, they were sealed and unremarkable.

Harry exhaled when his name was called, striding forth and shaking McGonagall and Lupins hands to accept his own scroll. He tried to ignore the cold hard eyes of the headmistress and the apathetic expression of the man who was meant to be his uncle.

Eventually, the tedious ceremony ended, after a lengthy speech from Dumbledore who had arrived at some point when Harry wasn’t paying attention. Because everyone had had a chance to catch up before the ceremony, most departed rather quickly after everything had been finished. Harry checked his pockets for his two trunks, one of which he had borrowed from Severus for the amassed library of the Chamber of Secrets and the other held his things.

Severus would be packing up the remainder of his rooms that night and would be joining him at Prince Manor tomorrow. Harry had been waiting for confirmation from Hogrod that they had been successful in purchasing a home for them in France. He was also waiting to hear from Sirius on whether he was successful in setting up a meeting with Greengrass for Harry, Sirius and Severus. Shaking hands with Sirius and Neville, Harry gave Hermione a hug goodbye and walked to the edge of the wards with the twins, apparating away with little to no ceremony. He was going to spend a few hours hanging out with the twins before heading to the manor.

It was good to see the end of his time at Hogwarts, though the feelings were bittersweet. He had once dreamed of it as his home, but as the years went by, that dream had soured. Now, he had a family and a home to call his own, neither of which he would have expected to come the way they did when he was eleven and catching his first glimpse of Hogwarts. Everything had changed in fifth year, at the Ministry. He had defeated Voldemort and instead of opening the door to peace and harmony within the magical community, he had offered the chance up to Dumbledore to institute himself as a leader who swung too far the other way. It was terrifying to see the dark families which had once represented so much to their culture, abandoning their shores. His heart ached with the knowledge that whole family lines no longer felt safe within their home country and Harry resolved that he would do everything in his power to ensure that they could return home. He only hoped it would be enough.


End file.
